


Strange Relationships

by Kearsli



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Asano joins a certain E-Class, Falling In Love, First Fanfiction dont kill me please, I Don't Even Know, I need help, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, between u kno who, lots of gay, possibly smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kearsli/pseuds/Kearsli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You would've thought that two people who were rivals couldn't possibly be lovers, right? </p><p>Well, they usually aren't.</p><p>.. But then theirs Karma Akabane and Asano Gakushuu..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunny Rays and Nice Days

It was close to Finals in Kunugigaoka Junior High School, and everybody was working hard to do well on their tests.

Well, nearly everybody. Everybody except from Karma Akabane and Asano Gukushuu. They weren't working hard. Of course, Asano had to work some degree of hard at least, because he needed to keep his standing with A-Class. He didn't want to drop down at all, he was rather _proud_ to be Student Council President and he wanted it to stay that way so he could possibly overtake his father, The Principals son is a pretty big deal, and he doesn't want to be an embarrassment to himself if he wasn't as good at his father, or even took over the School once his father possibly stepped down.

Karma didn't have a reason to study, he knew, for a fact, that he would do well in his finals. He always did and that wasns't going to change anytime soon, right? He was absolutely positive of it.

But what happens if possibly, one day, those two same strong-headed boys walk into one another and things start?

~~~~

* * *

 

 

Karma walked into School, taking the usual path to his 3-E Class and sat down in his usual spot at the back of the class. Finals weren't exactly there yet, so why should he care whilst everybody made a threat about everything?

Exactly. He shouldn't, and he wouldn't. The rest of the class pooled in one by one, sitting down at their wooden desks in the poorly built small, wooden building. He hummed quietly to himself as he tapped his finger against the hard desk with boredom. 

He felt as if something was going to change- but what?

He listened to Korosensei ramble on merrily, as he was talking about how important finals are, how hard you should work and why you should do it. ' _Yes_ _'._ Karma thought. _'We know. You've told us this ten times before.'_

He huffed quietly, staring at the board with all the other teenagers as he sighed under his breath and gently turned his head up to look at the roof. _'Wow.'_ He thought. _'What an exciting day this is gonna be_ _.'_

He closed his eyes for half a second, until the large yellow octopus turned his head around. "And that is exactly why- Karma, are you listening?! This is very important things about the final, you know?! Test, studying?!" He barked, somewhat flailing his tentacles around wildly. 

He grunted now, having to lift his head towards Korosensei. "But we've been through this a thousand times already, Teach, do you realise how many of us are bored of our minds right now? ~~~~

A few- perhaps- a lot of his classmates looked down at their desks and made a small noise of agreement.

".. He's not wrong, y'know.. You've been telling us none stop about the finals and it's just.. We know we might do bad and we know we might do good but try and lay us a little bit of slack, will ya?" Maehara spoke up quietly.

_God, thank you._ Karma thought to himself, staring at Korosensei as he looked down.

_"_ Yes children. I know. But these finals could have a large impact on your lives, you want to do good in them, right? So, I push you. And I will continue pushing you until so do fantastic, you all would like to do well on your finals, correct? And the only way you can do well on your finals is that you keep on pushing and moving on, and on and on. You are all very talented girls and boys, and you need to show those A-Class people how good you really are!" He spoke loud and strong like he was making the worlds greatest speech.

Karma huffed softly. _Can't wait for this class to be over._

 

* * *

 

 

Asano walked out of his classroom. _Finally._ He walked out of his classroom with all the other A-Class people. The work was tough in that class. Real tough. 

But he had other things on his mind except from a tough classroom. No. His Father, the Principal of the High School requested to see him at the end of the day.

_But why?_   He pondered to himself quietly. _Probably something to do with the Finals._ He concluded to himself, before walking off to go see his Father about what he wanted of him. He hoped it was good news anyway. 

 

 


	2. This is Not Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of E-Class aren't happy with the Principals decision.  
> Nobody is happy with this decision.
> 
> Especially Asano.

Asano reached his Father, his Fathers chair faced the opposite direction of him. His fathers hands locked together in a rather thoughtful manner. "Ah. You're here." He said with a slight quirk.

"What's this about?" Asano quickly added in before his Father could start another word. He was sure it was about Finals. However, he had a strange uneasy feeling that wasn't exactly what this was all about this time around. He didn't want to waste his time around him.

The Principal chuckled, turning around on his chair and finally facing his similar looking son, they locked eyes as they both intensely stared at eachother.

After what felt like an entire century of silence, his Father quirked up. "Well, it's not about the Finals to say none the least. It's about something else." He seemed to read his sons mind. There was a slight smirk, a slight tint of mischievousness with his words as he spoke them that Asano knew all too well.

Asano thought _Ah, good, this is about the-- wait, what?_ His eyes locked onto his Father's one second from a millisecond of looking out of the window towards the blue ssky outside. He tried not to seem the tiny bit panicked. "What _is_ this about then?" He finally spoke up, he squinted lightly.

"Well, I hope you know about how E-Class are apparently getting better and better, and I know you're probably trying to find out as much about it as possible, no?" There was a sly grin on his features.

Asano's eyes widened. _No way. Was he really going to tell him about E-Class. What's he been hiding? How long has he been hiding it? Why? Who's in the Class? Why are they in the Class?_  

"..Yes." Asano murmured gently under his breath. Knowing he'd been caught. He knew what he was up to.

".. So, you shall know all about E-Class. You wan't to do anything, to find any useful and dying information about them, do you not?" He pratically _purred_ out his words as they came out like silk.

"Yes." Asano said, abit louder and surer this time. _The time has come for that fool to unleash his deepest secrets about the most pathetic classroom in the world. What have you been hiding from me, Father?_ He pondered in his mind. _What have you been hiding from us all?_

His Father took a small pause, before the words came smoothly out his mouth like he was playing a beautiful tune, however, this could seriously change Asano's life forever. He begged, he pleaded to hear the words that he thought his father would say.

Suddenly, they took a sharp turn for the worst.

"Then, you shall be joining _E-Class._ " There was a small quirk to his lips.

Asano could practically hear the boom of realization in his mind as his fathers words. _No._ He thought _._ _No, no, no!_

" _What?"_ He nearly squeaked. That was it, the shit had officially hit the fan and it wasn't pretty. He could imagine himself, stuck with people in E-Class. He didn't need this, fuck, he didn't deserve this. He was much better in A-Class. He preferred to be in A-Class! He would rather never find out about what lies beneath the seams of E-Class than actually go to the damn thing!

"N-no! You can't do that to me, I'm your son! I should stay in A-Class! You can't put me in E-Class, what did I do?! My grades haven't been slipping at all, they've been rising! If anything, I'd be staying where I was! The _very bottom_ set?! Are you kidding me?! I'm Student Council President!" The words tumbled out of his mouth as he yelled. He couldn't stop himself. He knew his father was sneaky and could do horrible things to his son, but _this._

His father just looked amused, smirking, as if he didn't hear his son yelling at him. "You'll begin in E-Class tomorrow. No buts. I might change my mind of my decision though, Asano. He chuckled softly to himself.

"..." Asano could hear the rage in his mind, it yelling at him to do something, anything. Throw a paddy, yell, scream, do anything to stop this. But his mind came to a sharp halt as he realised that was his Father, the Principal. The most devious man ever known to this High School. He'd had no chance against him. There was no point in doing anything if it resulted in nothing. So he did the next best thing in his mind, turn on his heel and nearly bolt out of his Office in pure rage.

 

* * *

 

 

I hummed quietly as he walked away from their little wooden building with the smaller blue-haired boy, Nagisa. We were quietly talking together as I tucked my hands into my pockets like I always do. We'd left a little later from School than usual because Korosensei yet again nagged on about how important it was to study and revise for tests, and what impact it has on you if you don't.

We walked among the path and Nagisa tuttered something quietly about how he wished they didn't get out of School so late, I quickly nodded in agreement as we neared closer and closer to the actual school building and far away from the rather 'deserted' one which we were at a while ago. Nagisa stopped talking all of a sudden as my eyes drifted towards him.

"What's wrong?" I sharply raise an eyebrow and follow his eyes.

"Is that AsanI o?" I  heard him mutter quietly as my eyes finally manage to get where he's looking at. I blinked once, twice. Yes. He's right. That is Asano. Standing next to the School building as he clenched his fists and god they were fucking white. You could nearly hear him growling and gritting his teeth, staring at the floor. Fuck, I don't even think he's noticed us yet.

Obviously noticing that Nagisa wasn't going to speak, I instead speak up. "Woah, are you alright there man." I kind of feel pity in all honesty,  but I also felt other emotions like wondering what could've caused him to be like this because damn, he looked pissed, but he also looked like he was fighting back tears at the same time. I take two steps forward.

His eyes darted upwards as I and Nagisa tilted our head, trying not to get startled at the orange-haired boy. The tiniest of smiles on my features. I don't know whether to be amused or not. Big man over here is looking like he's gonna cry his eyes out and I'm pitying him. Why?

"M'fine." He muttered quietly under his breath, huffing and letting out a puff of air.

"..." Nagisa exchanges a look with Karma. ".. Look Asa-"

Before he could finish, he got shut up quickly be Asano as he nearly snarled. "I'm fine." His hands and arms, heck, I think even his legs are shaking with anger. What happened? Hands balled into fists as he kept his violet eyes locked on the ground once again before slowly walking away from them

"Woah, what was that all about?" I glanced to the boy beside me, clearly as confused and shocked as I was. ".. Uh.. I don't know.." He murmured quietly.

"Well, I dunno what to say." I let out a half heart  laugh, shaking my head. "Guess we'll just have to wait and find out huh?"

By the time we looked up again, he vanished.

 

* * *

 

 

I walked closer to the wooden building, and god does it look different from my _'old'_ done up, brand new fancy building.

 _Looks like a god damn shack._ I think to myself as I get closer and closer. I think about the night before, trying to get rid of the memories of quiet crying. _God I'm pathetic._ I think to myself. _Crying over something as fucking stupid as this. You're weak._

I decided to come to School earlier. See what teachers they've got. Heard one of them looks like a god damn barbie doll. Now that's an interesting teacher that I'd like to see. _I hope we actually learn things in this shit hole. Still, I wonder why my Father put my here. Was it for a reason?_

I look at the stone steps infront of my and gently walk up them, my eyes scanning the building once more. I nearly jump out of my skin as a guy with pale-like skin, black hair and black eyes looks down to me.

"You must be the new student." He spoke in a sorta deepish voice.

 _No shit dumbass._ I think in my mind. "Uh.. yeah?" I raise an eyebrow. "Guess I am."

"Could you follow me for a second- The Teacher wants to see you before all the students come inside." He turned and walked into the building.

I quickly follow after him and look around. It's so much different from the other building my god. It looks so different. _Gonna take me a while to get used to_ I think again, sighing softly under my breath.

The black-haired man slid open a door and what I saw which was the absolute opposite of what I was hoping.

Inside, a tall person, no, _thing_ was in front of us, grinning widely. "Aha! And _you_ must be Asano!" He cried with relief, his yellow _tentacles_ flailed. "The _Principals_ son!"

I don't know what to say- I'm completely frozen. _What the hell_ _._

"U-um.. Yeah.." I manage to mutter out, my eyes run over him. So _that_ is what my father has been hiding?

I heard students walking into their classroom, talking between themselves. I can make out two familiar voices. _Ah, yes, Nagisa and Karma, was it? Yes- the red-haired boy who looks similar to me._ I note another thing in my head.

By the time I blink, the yellow octopus is gone. What?

I suddenly hear his voice from the classroom a few steps away.

"Today, children, we have a new student joining us!" He called over the classroom, I hear the confused and curious voices of the students of E-Class murmer and chatter to themselves, wondering who it would be.

Suddenly, I realise that that would be my cue, right?

"Please welcome to our E-Claassss.." He began before shouting. "Asano Gukushuu!"

At that moment, all the class falls silent as I step into the door way, glaring at the sea of confused, some fustrated and some shocked teenagers before me, staring at me like I've said the world was gonna end.

 _Oh jeez._ I think to myself. _This isn't gonna end well._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is better than the last one, I don't know how good I did if I even did do good at all.
> 
> Sometimes I get mixed up and say 'I' like I'm in Karma's vision or am Karma but I don't really know yet ehhh...  
> I think I'm gonna go onto like a POV here of like Asano and Karma switching between them on this y'know? Sorry for the confusion if you got confused on that at all I just really don't know how to do all of thes things yet sorry!
> 
> I'm sorry these Chapters are so short by the way. I'll try and do more.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one, I sure did enjoy making it!


	3. Mixed Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Asano joined E-Class, he started to know a lot more about his fellow students..
> 
> And he honestly doesn't know if that's a good thing or not.

I stared at the 'orange-haired' boy before him. _Ah, Asano._ I think to myself. _So, he was upset about this right?_ I nodded to myself as he continued to stare at the blank faced boy before him, I heard him huff quietly as he glanced at Nagisa, then finally, locked his eyes onto me. 

His violet ones staring deeply into my  orange ones. I chuckled quietly thinking to myself.

I purr quietly to myself at the back of the class. Thinking in my mind _Oh boy. He's not gonna fit in here, is he? Christ, why is he even here in the first place, and so close to the finals? Whatever. I can't wait to see him try and fit in on our turf._

Finally, somebody speaks up.

"Are you all mental?! He's not gonna fit in here!" Terasaka yelled, slamming his fists onto his desk as he stood up out of his chair. _Atleast we're all thinking the same thing here._   I sighed to myself and shook my head again.

All of us in the class know that The Principal's son can be as sneaky, scary and unpredictable as his Father. They're similar in all ways. He'd atleast fit in here for some degree, but the assassinating our Teacher part I'm not so sure on with the rest of the class.

I watch his eyes dart over to Terasaka, extremely quick and sharp. Christ. He's nearly as good as me.

Terasaka nearly screams his head off, before Korosensei interrupts him.

"Now now, Terasaka! Asano is as welcome as any new student is here! In E-Class, we accept all!" He grinned broadly, raising on tentacle.

All of the students stared in bewilderment and  as they watched their 'secret under identity' octopus Teacher shamelessly showed his tentacles in front of the new boy. He looked towards Asano with his large trademark grin. "Now, Asano, you will sit next to Karma over here!" He pointed to a seat next to the red-haired boy.

I think to myself. _Wow. Of all the places of him to sit. Thanks, Korosensei. Now It's gonna get real interesting._

 

* * *

 

 

_Fantastic._ I think to myself, then walked slowly next to the wooden desk beside Akabane. I huff to myself, avoiding the eyes of the other curios E-Class pupils. I can see, at the very corner of my eye, Karma. He's staring at me with his smug little ass. Dammit. 

I find myself unable to just stare forward, and not look back. But I give in. I flicked my eyes over to Karma as he smirked broadly.

"Well," He spoke thoughtfully to himself, "That's what you were upset about yesterday." He tilted his head. "No?"

I feel a strange feeling. Yes. Embarrassment, humiliation even? Of course. I rarely feel this, but when I do, it hits me like a struck as my teeth grits and my cheeks turn the lightest shade of red.

He laughed gently to himself as he continued to look at me. "You're cheeks are red with embarrassment, Asano-san." He cooed quietly to me as I only glare and growl at him under my breath. I feel like hitting him, I snarl and look away quickly, trying to rid of the embarrassment. I don't care if nobody's paying attention to us or not. But the small fact that he's right angers me and digs into my skin as I clench my hands into fists slowly. _I don't believe I need to sit next to him._ I think in my mind as I get lost in thought, cursing to him in my mind.

I don't answer any questions, but I try and listen as carefully as I can but hardly anything is sinking into my mind. Now and then I get a few curious looks from other nearby students, but I only spare a glance back at them.

Half of the things 'Korosensei' says is ridiculous in my books anyway. I feel conflicted in this class. I don't know what to think of it.

_But so far, I don't think it's gonna be good on my end._

And slowly, I shut my eyes, exhausted from the lack of lasts nights sleep- and try to imagine I'm elsewhere, and _not_ in ridiculous E-Class, trying to put my mind else where from a talking octopus in front of us all. 

 

* * *

 

 

I can't stop myself from looking at the strawberry blonde. God, his face looks so funny. He looks _kinda pissed._

My eyes run over his face, looking at his similar features to mine. I draw my eyes back to the yellow octopus once again, chattering on and on about things as we all nod in understanding, sighing under our breaths.

My eyes run over to the boy beside me once more, and then soon realize that he's indeed, shut his eyes and gone to sleep?

_Wow._ I think in my mind. _Just like me I guess._ I chuckle to myself as Korosensei continues to ramble on, missing Asano gracefully sleeping at the back of his class.

My eyes run over his face again, his skin looks similar to mine, _really_ similar. He looks to _peaceful_ though. His eyes gently shut as he dazes of into his own little world, in all honesty, he looks rather beautiful- and, gee, I wish I could fall asleep as easily as he does- _Wait. Did I just do that, stare at his face and think that he looks.._

Korosensei begins to talk about some books and how they're assigned to different people yet again. Then he begins writing things on the board quickly.

Before we know it, he's giving us _lectures_ once more. Until his eyes set upon each one of us- then peaceful, sleeping Asano.

I chuckle quietly to myself. "He's been asleep for the last what, ten to five minutes now by the way." I add.

Korosensei dashed beside Asano as he opened one eye and stared at him, squinting slightly. _This feels like some kind of weird de ja vu._ I think to myself.

".." He sighed through his nose and stared forward. You could nearly hear him screaming. 'Get lost.' I snicker quietly to myself.

"Korosensei, it is nearly the end of the lesson y'know. Gotta give him that.." I shrug. "Looks like you were gonna ramble on forever up there by the way. In another five minutes or so we'll be in P.E so.." I grinned at him.

Korosensei squinted with his beady little eyes at me, nodding. "Yes yes, I know, but finals are very important Karma, I want everybody listening loud and clear to what I'm saying! It may just help you on your finals test!" He exclaimed.

By the time Korosensei had finished his constant rambling for five minutes, I and Asano- mainly Asano- it was time to go to P.E. _Can't wait to see this._

 

* * *

 

 

I rose up from the seat, finally, time went so annoyingly slowly it nearly _hurt._ I walked forward and sat the red-haired boy approach me. I sighed quietly. "What?" I huffed softly.

"You can say thank you." He snickered. "It'd be nice- y'know."

I shook my head. "Oh shut your mouth.." I grumbled as he laughed. ".. Whatever, whatever. Thank you for making me not get lectured to death and etc, etc.."

He grinned. "Why thank you, Asano. Anytime." He looked towards me.

I huff again, quickly avoiding his gaze. Before he pipes up again. "Oh, by the way, did you know we were gonna assassinate our Teacher or not?"

My eyes flick towards him again. "You're kidding, right?" My eyes widen. "Jesus Christ- what else is going on in this classroom?" I murmur to myself. I want to find out more, anyway I can- I'm curious. "Weird classroom, full of weird Teachers and weird students.." I ramble on.

"Ha! At least you've got that part right!" He laughed beside me. I get a strange feeling again. Hatred? Embarrassment? _What?_

 

 

I got dressed quickly into my P.E kit, then walked outside to join all the others. I grunted to myself. All of the topics so far were apparently.. slightly different from my old A-Class ones. Like how _'Korosensei'_ would give us work suited for our own abilities- like we were individual- not the same people, with the same boring work.

The familiar raven-haired man stepped outside, with a.. green plastic knife in his hand? What? He started talking to me about what we're doing- and boy am I not ready for it. I usually feel confident in everything I do but.. This feels kind of different. I mean, all I know is that E-Class are trying to assassinate their teacher- so they _train_ in lessons to kill him. It sounds easy enough but Asano soon finds out it's harder than he thought it would be. He huffed to himself.

I shake my head to myself as the lesson goes by, and I learn a lot of things. One, don't think that you know people. I learn that kid Nagisa could be a possible _killer_ if he wanted to.

Near the end of the lesson, the raven-haired man talked to me about how much of a change this must be to me. _Yeah. No kidding, right._ I think in my mind as he talks for a minute or two with me.

 

Finally, lunch-time. Karma offers me a seat next to him with Nagisa. I was going to say no until I realized that they were the people who confronted me a day or two ago- seeing if I was okay. If I needed help.. Honestly. Where else was I gonna sit anyway?

I hesitantly accepted their offer and sat down as they started chatting. I stayed relatively quiet. Maybe I could ask them a few questions about this place and get some new information about E-Class. Besides, I'm probably going to be stuck here now anyway.

However, I can sometimes feel somebody staring at me through the conversations on the table. Eventually, I figure out it's the familiar red-headed boy who I sit next to in Class. I try and not get myself disgruntled by this though until I finally snap and put my food down. I sometimes to eat a lot so I'll probably not continue eating anyway. I squint at him and huff softly.

"What is your problem?" I frowned lightly.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking is all." He grinned at me, slightly cocking his head to one side.

".." There was a lot more to this boy, I swear. After that, he doesn't look at me that much again except from the occasional glances he shoots my way. But I feel like he does that to everybody, right?

 

And _yes, yes, the end of the day rolls by. Thank the lord._

"Hey, Asano!" I hear a somewhat familiar voice call me at the end of the lesson. I glance over my shoulder and slowly turn around to be greeted with the smaller blue-haired boy. Nagisa. "Wanna come and walk with me and Karma?" 

My minds telling me no, and I'd go by it, but I don't want to seem like an outcast as much as I want to be one, and go back to A-Class where I was Student Council President, and I was one of the Top 5 and I was popular and.. everything. I had a large life up in A-Class and I didn't want to ever come back down. But I did, and I'm probably gonna be stuck down there if I like it or not. So, I say yes.

"I don't have anybody else to walk with or anything.. So sure." My eyes flicker down to the blue-eyed boy as he smiled warmly at me. Then me eyes come back up to Karma who's grinning yet again.

I, Karma and Nagisa walk out of the little wooden building and away, down the steps and down the path, Karma and Nagisa engaging in conversation until Nagisa suddenly says my name. "So Asano, what do you think of E-Class so far?"

I blink. _Where do I start._ I wonder. But eventually come out with. "It's.. different."

Suddenly, Karma threw his head back and laughed. "I'll say!" As Nagisa chuckled once with him.

Yet again, Karma's eyes found mine again as he smiled at me. I couldn't help but give the tiniest of smiles back.

I can't help but feel a small prickling sensation or a tingling somewhere. Like a kind of light, flustered unique feeling that I haven't particularly felt before. But _whatever_ it is, I don't know how to stop it, and I don't know what's causing it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooowww I got a few good ideas coming up and this was one of them~!
> 
> I love making these new Chapters- but this Monday I will be going back to School from a one week break- I will try and update still and make frequent chapters, but of course, school-work hates me..  
> Also I'm sorry if I didn't do a few small scenes I wanted to do in this Chapter- I feel not so good today.. Sorry if it seems rushed and lazy!
> 
> Hope you like this one, people!


	4. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst Asano is trying to 'fit in' to E-Class. He can't help but wonder thigs as the days progress on.
> 
> Those feelings are summed up with: Confusion and Humiliation.

I walked merrily beside Nagisa, humming quietly to myself as we slowly make our way up the steep mountain. _God, It's a hot day today._ It was indeed hot. It was scorching- really _really_ scorching.

"I feel like I'm not even gonna get to the mountain at this rate.." Nagisa mumbled quietly, lifting his arm up weakly and wiping the sweat of his forehead.

"Yeah.." I agree quietly, sighing as I raise my head up and look at the sun for a a second. " _Why must you do this to us."_ I said to the sun dramatically. Like it was going to respond to me.

I set of a little bit earlier than usual and bumped into Nagisa when walking. I explained to him why I set off earlier. I thought that might as well go before it gets even hotter- in which it would.

We were silent for a while, my hands still tucked into my pockets no matter how hot it was. I guess it was a habit of mine to be honest. I just feel comfort when doing it. Keeps my hands warm- even when they'd be already scorching as it is-

"Hey, Karma?" Nagisa turned his head towards me, his big orbs staring at me.

"Hm?" I glanced towards him, blinking owlishly as I tilted my head to the side lightly. "What?"

"Why do you think Asano got moved to E-Class?" He looked forward. "Do you think something happened?"

This question was coming up between everybody on E-Class, one way or another every conversation seemed to lead to. 'Why is he here?' Or something along those lines. I know what they mean anyway. Could be anything. But what? It's unlikely that Asano hurt somebody in a class. But what then? Could there of been a fight between him and his dad? Or was it just..

"Good question. That's been on my mind a lot to." I admit, continuing, "but, I'd wish his grades just came down and down and down, y'know? Probably impossible from somebody 'like him' I guess. You don't just get moved down for the sake of it." I added. "So it must've been a _'good'_ reason at least. I'm betting on a personal one reason." I concluded and shrugged. "He probably would've said by now." _Probably not._ I think at the end of the sentence. And whilst I was talking, we failed to realize how much we were actually talking about the subject as we made our way up the mountain like a pair of hikers.

"I guess.." He sighed quietly.

 

* * *

 

 

We all walked down the mountain in our kits together as the unfamiliar boy Sugino started talking. "Yeah.. Hey.. Why are we walking down the mountain again?" He murmered quietly to himself as they continued down the slope towards our unknown destination.

A pink-haired girl popped up on Nagisa's phone and started talking. "To swim maybe? I know the Campus has a pool.. In the opposite direction.." She said thoughtfully to herself as she went quiet at the end of her sentence, sighing softly at the end of it.  She looked up again and gasped. "H-hey Asano.." She clearly must've seen me at the back of the group of students. I stare at the phone in bewilderment. Woah- what in the gods name is that? Whatever.

I blinked and stare the student- well- app? Would it be right to call it an app? What even is it- I shake my head and raise an eyebrow sharply. "Hello?.."

The pink-haired girl squealed quietly as Nagisa blinked at her, shaking his head as he sighed.

Somebody familiar again started speaking- Oh- I know who that is. The stupid red-headed boy who makes all of my hair on the back of my neck stand up like god damn soldiers.

_Karma._

He came beside the smaller blue-haired boy, Nagisa, and started chatting to him. "Hey Nagisa. I heard you were real bad ass the other day, sorry I wasn't around, I'd of loved to see you' guys' face."

Nagisa smiled sweetly at him. You could tell that he was thinking to himself about something.

I was around to see what happened yesterday with _'Takaoka'_. The guy was a god damn mad man- my lord. He attacked two children- he pushed us to our absolute limits. Infact, no, past our limits. Once we read that timetable and people established that they had to practice working out, assassinate, fitness and anything of the kind until _nine_ , they didn't want to lead behind him anymore. He wasn't the _class dad_ or whatever they called him. He was an asshole. And the very bad kind. I believe that the two E-Class students- the two gingerish haired ones? Maehara and... the girl- were the two unlucky ones who _stood up_ to him and got told what's w _hat_ with Mr. Takaoaka. I was angry, sure, but I sure wasn't standing up to him. I'm smart- I can be ruthless- and heck, I'm amazing. But I'm not an idiot. I could feel anger boiling up at the back of myself as I saw him _practically beat up_ the students that were working hard to his expectations. Including me. We all nearly collapsed with exhaustion. And not to mention it was pretty hot that day too.

After Nagisa beat Takaoaka, my thoughts seemed to change on him a bit. I thought he was some normal, stupid dollface boy who was the so called _wimp_ of the class said by 'Terasaka'. The masculine boy at the corner of the classroom who yelled at me that one time. But Nagisa seemed so much different to me now, knowing that he's capable of quite a few things indeed. I don't know what to think about him.

Yesterday, however, I did notice that Karma was gone and it hurt me more than it should of done.

_But why?_

Suddenly, a voice broke me of my thoughts as my head snapped up from looking at the floor in what, concentration? Why was I even looking at the floor in the first place. I didn't even notice.

"Alright Class, feast your eyes on this!" _'Korosensei'_ said as a few students opened a few bushes, onto a sight that oh my _lord,_ looks like pure _heaven_ on earth. Yes. Oh my god _yes. Pool take me._

We literally _all_ gasped in awe as we stared at the new, grand perfect pool in front of us.

And if it was planned, half of us leaped into the water. Others like me, still had to take in the fact that yes, this is real. And yes Asano, you _should_ jump into the water.

 

After a while, we were still all having fun in the sun. Might as well make the most of it whilst we can in the hot sun. Y'know. It's kind of fun drifting in the water quietly. I mean- I'm not particularly with anybody at this moment in time, but I'm still enjoying it quite a bit.

Especially seeing one certain boy in his swimming suit- no top, just tight little sho _\- Oh my god what's happening to me. Why did I just think that. Oh dear. No no no._

I shake my head, desperately trying to get rid of those sudden stupid thoughts.

Feeling my face go red as I rub it, grunting with annoyance how the feeling can't go away. What the fuck. No. I can't be attracted to him. I _can't._

_I would rather hate him than want to date him._ Ugh. _I think I have a fever_. I need to leave the pool and _now._

I can faintly hear others talking in the distance as they crowd around Karma and Korosensei. I don't know why. I can just catch a glance as I leave the pool, shaking my head as I rubbed my heated face once more. I walked out into the bushes some where to calm down and get my thoughts straight. _Literally._

Y'know that feeling you get that you know that somebody's watching you, and you just can't pinpoint who it is or where it's coming from? Well. I can feel it as I walk around from my pool.

What I don't realize, however, is that person is Karma.

 

After a while of sitting against a tree, I sigh and think deeply to myself.

_It can't be. That's stupid. I'm sick, that's all. I'm ill- and I need to calm myself down. That's what those feelings were- no, they weren't feelings at all. I'm sick or something, really sick. And I need to find myself and fix myself up, that's all. I swear to the moon and back, whatever it takes, I am straight, I do not have feelings for anybody or anything- and I definitely am not the lightest bit turned on right now._

Never in my life have I felt this feeling or confusion- I've never been confused before- I've always understood what was happening. How to take control of the situation, I never have actually felt conflicted. This can't be happening. It's never happened before. 

_Gah, why me._

_God damn you Akabane and all you stand for.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO IM NOT DEAD!  
> I'm sorry I haven't been updating as frequently as I used to.
> 
> But yes, an Update, Yas!  
> Sorry if this is a bit shorter than usual.
> 
> ialsothinkthatritsuwouldhaveatotalcrushonasanobythewaylmaojustputtingthatouttherekk


	5. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in E-Class, something disastrous happens to all of the classmates!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeyy guys.  
> I'm not dead..!  
> I've had to start this chapter again so I'm sorry if it's a bit late..  
> I was doing this chapter and accidently clicked backspace without the typing thingy and the entire Chapter was gone. I feel like crying.  
> So if this Chapter seems lazy I'm so sorry I've had to do it all again from the top of my head with every little detail becuase I don't want to seem like I've given up on the Fanfic..  
> I'm sorry if this one isn't as good as the other Chapters.  
> I'll try and Update sooner and quicker, and practically all updates with be on Weekdays.  
> Anyway, please try and enjoy this sad excuse for a Chapter.
> 
> Sorry again.

We all stared at the bike infront of us as Korosensei proudly showed it off.

Again for the tenth time today- I don't know what's happening to me, my eyes slowly flick up to Asano standing at the back as Korosensei explained to us what the vehicle was, where it came from and what it did. He seemed as bored as I did as Korosensei rambled on.

He looks absolutely straight faced. Honestly. He nearly looks as bored as I am right now. _Me too, buddy. Me too._ I shake my head, chuckling quickly amongst myself as I glanced back for a millisecond to look back to the bike- then quickly resumed to looking at Asano. That wasn't creepy, right? I mean- everybodys looking at him. He constantly looks either pissed of or really pissed off. I'd feel pity if it wasn't the greatest thing _ever_ to me.

The more I look at him, the more I notice how similar we really look. You know? The same styled hair and even the eyes. Same, small deadly wolf-like pupils with bright eyes and a sharp gaze. The more I look at his hair the more I can pick up the specific colour of it. It looks soft, really soft. _I wonder what shampoo he uses._ It looks a bit like a strawberry, maybe? But there's a hint of another colour in it aswell. Blonde, almost? That's it- yeah, strawberry blonde. His skin is the same shade as mine. And it looks soft, real soft- _What are you doing, Karma?_

Suddenly- and I mean, _suddenly,_ Asano's eyes break away from the bike and towards me. I can't explain it. Not exactly slow, but not exactly fast. Like he knew that I was looking at him or something.

Until his eyes flash up to mine. I stare back at him, frozen in place.

God, his eyes absolutely piercing. That's not a weird thing to say, right? Just a simple compliment- doesn't mean anything.. Yeah?..

I don't know what to do. I've just been caught peeving on him. Wait, was it even peeving? What's the name for it? _Perving? Peeving?_ Oh dear- that doesn't matter right now. I believe that I'm staring back.

Usually, you'd look away the absolute second that somebody catches you looking at them. And me being me, I just look back still.

 _Karma, look away you absolute fool._ My inside voice tells me quickly.

And finally, if on a miracle, I look away. I hope he doesn't think that the people in E-Class are all weirdos or something. Well- he did before he even joined E-Class- but, _still._

Breaking my train of thoughts, the door gently slides open and a muscular figure appears in the doorframe as Yoshida yells out in absolute glee.

"That, is, awesome!" He screeched excitedly as he stared at the bike in absolute awe, nearly bouncing on the spot as he stared at the brown-tinted vehicle before continuing. "Wow, you even got the flare sides right!" He grinned happily.

The _figure_ in the doorframe spoke up in a gruff, angry voice. I'd notice that voice from anywhere. Ah, the _'primary-school-bully'._

_Terasaka._

"What the hell are you so stoked about?" He frowned lightly, one of his eyes twitched as he stared.

"Oh, hey Terasaka." Yoshida turned his head too look at him, continuing quickly as he tried to find out what to say to him. _Bloody hell, is he sweating? Jeez, I don't see what's so big about Terasaka anyway. "_ So, you know how we always thought I was the only one here into bikes and stuff? Well, turns out Korosensei knows as much as I do about 'em." He finished.

And obviously, Korosensei was quite proud of this fact. He grinned broadly. "I may be an adult, but I'll never outgrow the _need_ for _speed!_ I've dabbled in manly hobbies like these for _years!"_

I find my eyes slowly looming over to Asano again. I don't know why.

Instead of what I think was going to happen, with Asano looking away from me and at the vehicle. As he stares thoughtfully once again at the giant hunk of metal before huffing and deciding that this E-Class was boring as _ever_ with a yellow octopus for a Teacher- he's doing the exact opposite.

He's staring right at me.

_What to do, what to think, what to say?_

I suddenly smirk. My _trademark_ smirk, people call it, then mouth the words to him. 'Boring'.

I swear down, at the corner of my very eye, the very _very corner._ I see him snicker once at my harsh comment on my opinion of bikes.

Might of been my imagination, but wow, when does he ever smile- when does he ever laugh? I have reached myself quite the achievement today Karma. Good job. That reminds me of the time I was walking with Nagisa- and I swear I made him half-heartedly smile at me then. Either I have an amazing, creative imagination or I _actually_ made him smile for once.

I forget what Korosensei was saying at all, everything seems to be blocked out for a few seconds as I think to myself.

Before I knew it, the whole class was laughing. A harsh sense of _embarrassment_ floods around me. Are they laughing at me and Asano? What were me and Asano doing then? Can they sense what I was thinking about? What _was_ I thinking about?

I look around, and _thank god,_ they seem to be laughing about something else and not me. Korosensei must of cracked a joke or something as a small sea of E-Class students laugh with joy for a few seconds before the laughing started to fade again subtly.

But, above it all, I can hear the distinctive sound of quiet _growling._ It's a deep, low sound. Something you'd expect from a _lion._

The first thought that floods through my mind is exactly this. _Oh dear, Terasaka._

..

And I was right.

Before anybody could try and stop him, Terasaka more or less _stomped_ forward and kicked the poor bike down with no hesitation to speak of.

A millisecond later, there was a loud shriek as Korosensei yelled out in agony about his poor little bike. "Aaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii!" His face went the brightest blue. I would laugh if this wasn't such a mean situation. Wait, nevermind, I find myself snickering quietly to myself anyway. God, I'm an asshole sometimes. Ah well.

"C'mon dude, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Apologize immediately! Korosensei worked very hard to showcase his manliness and you just reduced him to tears!"

"Yeah, what she said!"

There was the tiniest of silence, before Terasaka spoke up. "You're talking to me and all I can hear is a swarm of fricken' locusts.." He then grabbed something quickly from underneath his desk. Spray-paint? Oh no. I am not sticking around for this if that's spraypaint. What else could it be? A grenade or something?

I can't focus, before Terasaka yelled quickly. "It's time for some pest control!" He then threw the can to the ground, and purple and grey gas started covering the room quickly. It drifted all around the classroom, surrounding us all.

"What the, is that a bug bomb?!"

Korosensei appeared from the shadows. "Alright, that does it! I enjoy a good prank as much as the next--"

"Get those disgusting things the hell off." He snapped at him, frowning lightly as he shut his eyes and turned towards him. "You're a monster, you hear me? A freak of nature! Anyone who falls for your nice-guy act is stupid! That's right!" His eyes scanned the room, glaring at each and every student individually.

 _Alright, I've had enough of this._ I think to myself, snickering and smirking all at the same time as I shove my hands into my pockets.

"I dunno what's got your jock in a tangle today, but if he's such a monster, why not man up and kill him?" I tilt my head back slightly in a kind of triumphant manner. I didn't even notice that I did it. "I mean last I checked that _is_ what we're supposed to do here.."

"You aimin' to start something with me, tough guy?" He turned towards me.

 _Oh, here we go._ I think.

"Cause I've wanted to bash your stupid head in since the moment-" He doesn't have time to finish his sentence. I swiftly grab him by his cheeks and put a finger up to my mouth. "A little advice, you got this backwards. You gotta bash my head in _before_ you can run your mouth."

I can nearly see Asano from the back of the classroom stare at me and Teraska. Ah, he's watching.

Terasaka growled again, louder this time in pure frustration and humiliation of being showed up in front of all of his classmates as they all stared owlishly and confusingly at him. He smacked my hand away harshly. " _Let go of me!"_ He nearly roared, before turning on his heel as fast and as hard as he could before deciding to stomp his way out of the classroom like a child. "You're all a bunch of freaks!" He left the classroom in silence as he huffed and puffed away in rage. All this time, I smirk to myself.

"Wow, what crawled up his butt?" Maehara said.

"I dunno, maybe he just does it for the attention?" Isogai added.

I still can't wipe of the feeling of being watched somehow, by a corner of a classroom, eyes locked onto me. I bet you any money it's Asano. As I tilt my head towards him, he seems to be looking away.

I also can't wipe off the pang of disappointment at that.

_Why?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Another day rolled by for me, the lucky Asano, who seems to be stuck in E-Class.

It really doesn't help when you're absolute weirdo of a Teacher is crying his eyes out over a piece of junk. He sobbed as he held up a poor hankie to stop his weeping.

Apparently, 'Professor Bitch' as they call her is just about as done as we all are with his pathetic whining.

"Okay, would you please stop?" She snapped. "This crying business is ridiculous."

 _Yeah, I know right._ I almost find myself saying.

 _'Korosensei'_ answered back, sniffling up the yellow juice flowing from his.. eyes? Wait, what?

"For your information, these are my nostrils," _Ah. "_ And that's not crying, my nose is running!" He continued as he sniffled and snorted again. _Ugh, disgusting thing._

"How am I supposed to know that?!" She retorted frustratingly, before the creature spoke up again. "For some reason my sight has been running a buck since _yesterday!"_   He whailed once more before turning his attention towards the sliding door as Terasaka walked in again.

"Oh, don't start.." I find myself mutter to myself as I huff, but it's quickly blocked out by the surprised sound of Korosensei.

"Terasaka! Thank heavens!" I more or less _zoomed_ over to him. "I had a feeling you left our class for _good!"_

He growled angrily, staring into Korosensei's.. Eyes? Nostrils? _Whatever._ He wiped his face clean with Korosensei's scarf to get rid of the disgusting yellow substance on his face. _Ew._

"So Octopus, I think it's time we stopped messing around and killed you for real-come by the pool after class! We all know your big weakness is water, _don't we now?"_ He gritted his teeth. "Hey, it's alright, you guys can come too! You can watch as I shove him in! You can even help me out!" He yelled.

We all stared at him like either gaping fish or just frowned in confusion and _'what the fuckness.'_ Try and guess which one I was.

"Hey, wheres this coming from?" The mixed coloured hair boy stood up, Maehara or something like that? "You make fun of our attempts, and you expect us to be on board with yours? Dude you pride yourself on having the worst attitude in this class. Give me one good reason why any of us should help you."

 _I'm sensing a classroom jerk._ I think as I lock my eyes onto Terasaka.

"Pft! Whatever, suit yourself, man! Heh, I didn't want to wash out that prize money with you dead-asses anyway!" He walked away, hands in his pockets like some kind of big kid.

"What the hells his problem all of a sudden?" The black-haired boy from before spoke up again.

"The guys mood swings are too much for me." A blonde kid stated after him.

"Exactly! Count me _out!"_ Short haired, gingery pink coloured girl said after.

"Yeah, me too." Another short haired brown haired girl murmured after her.

 _I really need to start learning the names of all these people._ I think to myself.

"Let's all go and be fun!" Korosensei spoke up before sniffling again and completely covering the floor in yellow sludge.

I _nearly screamed_ with absolute disgust and horror. Somebody seemed to know this and snickered to themselves quietly because of this. The voice sounded familiar..

More yellow sludge began _covering_ the octopus himself.

 _This is too god damn much to take in._ I think to myself.

"Why are you so gross?!" Somebody yells from the classroom at Korosensei.

I can't help but agree with them.

 

 

I didn't show up to that 'big plan' tomorrow. Fuck, I don't even understand half of this yet, I'm not gonna go in there buckling with swords and fighting with knifes. I hardly like anybody in E-Class.. Except from-.. Whatever.  I wasn't going to get involved with 'Terasaka's' plan. I'd rather die than get involved with that absolute jerk.

But I would stick around in secret to see what actually happened. If it failed or if it succeeded.

Terasaka seemed pretty sure and up-his-own-ass about it so I'd figure I'd just look at the outcome to see. That's all.

I lean against a tree near the pool, I can barely even hear the sound of Terasaka talking as he apparently pushes somebody into the water, I assume, because all I hear is a scream and then people complaining.

A minute or so later, I've found myself moving slightly closer to a tree, unaware that somebody was watching me from not to far away. Doing the exact same thing in which I was doing.

Karma.

I can barely make out the muscular boys words. I can only make out. 'Passion', and 'Say your prayers, octopus'.

There's a brief silence, before a large, booming bang erupted from no where, my ears rang and my eyes widened as I whipped around the tree to catch the source of the sound. I hear water flowing, flooding away and waves and crashes, and more of all, _screams_ of fear, agony and terror as I lay my eyes upon people being swept away by a powerful tide down the river.

I sprint forward, I don't realize how fast I'm running because god, I feel like I'm going at the speed of sound here. I just find myself stopping after the other familiar looking red-head boy as he burst out of the thick bushes and looked around. I look at him with worry, still trying to hide it. Why would I care about E-Class anyway? I don't know. But I feel the need to help them. I swear that there's a water hole up ahead.

"This can't be good.." I hear him mutter. I can feel the slight wave of shock in his voice.

My eyes move towards Terasaka as he talked to himself, shaking slightly with fear. "This wasn't part of the deal.. Itona was just supposed to help me push him in that was all.."

 _Itona? Who's he?_ I think. _Nevermind, that doesn't matter now._

And before I can screech to Terasaka about his poor decisions, what he's done and how he should rot in hell, Karma stops me as he speaks.

"You never had a plan, did you? Just let yourself be strung along by someone along in a game you don't know the rules to." He spoke as calmly as ever, his dangerous orange yellow eyes completely locked onto Terasaka.

"Listen to me, damnit! It's not my fault! C'mon, you know I'd never sign up for something like this! I-I was played by an idiot! I was not the one who swept them all away!" He desperately tried to reason with Karma as he stared him down, his eyes occasionally flicking over to me.

Karma raised his arm back and punch him smack in the face. There was a loud hitting sound. _God, that sounded brutal._ I think to myself as I watch, frowning lightly at Terasaka as the brutal red mark of his cheek showed up by getting hit. He fell with a loud thump onto the floor.

"Hey idiot, the only person who got swept away here is _you."_ Karma snarled softly under his breath. He looks dangerous right now. So dangerous, he almost looks as dangerous and as scary as my Father as he stood angrily with his fists tightly clenched at his sides before continuing as I stared at them both. "You got two choices, keep making excuses to cover your ass, or find a way to fix this." He glanced at me, then nodded at me.

I felt like at that moment there was a kind of understanding between us, a growth of understanding you know say maybe.

We stared at each-other for seconds, like we we're feeling the same thing. I nodded back and as I finally spoke up.

"Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this Chapter guys, sorry it's a bit late.  
> I tried to do as much as I could!
> 
> See you next time with another Chapter!


	6. Can't Fight This Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that E-Class is A-Okay and Korosensei gets in an unexpected dual with a special 'friend' of his!
> 
> .. And Karma Akabane may be gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah hello! 
> 
> Sorry if this Chapter seems to be a bit rushed or rubish or lazy or yee... Sorry.  
> But it's here and this is good! I have started another Fanfiction with Asano which may/may not include Karma but neh we'll see how that one goes, but my main priority is still Strange Relationships!
> 
> And I know what you may be thinking. 'This is going really slow, when the heck is Karma and Asano's relationship even progress with this. It's getting no where!'  
> And I apologise dearly for that. But this is still my very first fanfiction and I know this is moving realllly slowly, but I promise I will still try and get it to move a bit faster with Karma and Asano's relationship together as time goes on.  
> This could even be like a slow-build fanfiction ish thingy, y'know? But yeah! It will grow in the near future and I will begin working on the next Chapter as soon as I can!
> 
> .. P.S Sorry if the ending of this Chapter is kind of sucky. 
> 
> I love you guys, thank you for reading this so far.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Without hesitation, we both bolted down towards the river at top notch speed. My eyes flickered over to Asano. He looked quite frightful as we dashed, his hair blew back lightly by the force of the wind as we tried to control our bearings, nearly tripping over our own feet as he tripped over small stones on the floor. His eyes were locked forward for half a second before they met mine again. We we're both thinking the same thing. _What happens if they're hurt? What happens if they're dead? Are they dead? God damn Terasaka I'm gonna kill him._

Staring directly at him, I don't know how I haven't fell over yet. But I notice the large amount of worry behind his eyes. Who wouldn't be worries? You friends just got swept away by water! Wait, isn't there a waterfall down there? _Fuck!_ I realised, and pushed back the thought of something for a second.

 _Ha, Asano is worried for E-Class._ _Ah, so, he does care for us after all. I knew he could have some feelings for poor E-Class. Liar._

I hear splashes and cries, pleas for help and all. I can hear they're all okay, right? They must be. If I can hear them, they're not dead.

There was one final, male cry and a faint voice in the background. Korosensei?

Another splash. Bigger this time, much bigger. Not the splash of a Student hitting water. It sounded like something _bigger_ hit the water. Something wider with a big body. Maybe something that was a bright yellow colour, plain but bright. Maybe something with many tentacles, sticky, gooey hands and two little pointing fingers on two of them each. _Definitely Korosensei. Did he hit the water? Why? How?_

We kept on running, puffing momentarily as he slowly each started getting closer and closer to being out of breath. This only made us run faster. I was determined to see what happened to everybody.

I hear a familiar voice. No, not Korosensei's. Somebody elses, they sound surprised- shocked even but with a tiny bit of joy in their voice. Where is that voice from again? It sounds so familiar, deep and smooth. They carry on talking as we get closer.

There are small swishing sounds as they rose louder and louder, tentacles? From the sound of them, they even seem familiar too! They seem thin from the little but hard lashing sound they're giving. It's not Korosensei at all.

_Itona.. Ah, it makes sense now._

No students are hurt from what I see. Nagisa, Sugino, Isogai, Okuda and more are there and alive. That's good.

Coming upon the waterfall edge, we peer over it as we stop running. Oh, he's there too. Shiro, is his name?

I glance down to Asano, he seems to be a few steps away from us all but still near the edge of the waterfall as he stared down towards Shiro and Itona with interest, his eyebrows lightly furrowed in anger? Confusion? I can't fully tell. Oh, yeah, he doesn't know who Itona is. He huffed quietly as Shiro spoke up.

"We reduced the number of tentacles focusing the speed and power of those remaining. Now even a simple child can master them.

It looks like Korosensei is in there deep, as he gets lashed at continously as he tried to dodge Itona's sharp attacks without getting hit. Itona's face was stone cold, totally like he wasn't trying to _murder_ somebody. Loud slams and _fwacks_ sounded as some of Itona's thin tentacles slapped and hit the water as they failed to hit Korosensei.

"This is unreal!" Somebody cried.

Katoaoka spoke after. "Could the water have that much of an effect on him?" She questioned.

Footsteps were heard for a second or two, before Terasaka strode forward and stood between I and Isogai. I glanced towards him, huffing briefly as he spoke up.

"The water ain't his only problem." He added, smirking lightly to himself. _Fucker._

"You got some nerve!-" Isogai started up, frowning lightly at Terasaka before he could continue.

"Look, he just saved you from drowning. He can't go all out 'cause he's _spent."_ I listened in to Terasaka talking as he continued. "And his attention's still divided.."

Our eyes flickered across the scene quickly, staring at Korosensei and then the the people who were still unfortunately hanging on the edge of the cliff by rock, barely able to stand without one foot kneering closer and closer to slipping. Suddenly, my eyes rest upon Haru, the girl who was unfortunately hanging on by the tip of a thick branch and it slowly curved downstairs with her weight.

"Oh no, that branch can't support Haru's weight! She's gonna fall!" Somebody called out in fear of what was going to happen to her.

"He can't focus on the fight because he's too worried about them!" Somebody else cried as they realised the other two boys lifes at stake as they tried to grab or hold onto a part of the cliff.

"Especially her, that fatty will be toast soon!" Terasaka snickered softly to himself.

"We have to help!" Nagisa's eyes widened as he gulped softly.

"How?!"

"Hey, wait a sec, this wasn't even your plan, was it? You got roped into this!" Isogai snapped lightly at Terasaka, as everybody began to look at him and stare. Including Asano, as his eyes practically _dug_ into Terasaka's as he gritted his teeth.

"Hmph, like a hat of cattle, but hey that's what happens when you got sight but no vision, some smart-ass wolf comes along and before you know it you're on the menu." He put his head back, _smartly?_ "Thing is though, if I'm gonna be played, I pick the tune." He frowned lightly. "I've had enough to hear with these jerks! The idea of these getting prize money, don't get me started!" He paused for a second before resting his eyes upon Asano, then me.

"You' guys are smart dudes, Asano, Karma, you guys be the puppet master and I'll be the puppet!"

Asano frowned lightly at his name being mentioned and he turned to Terasaka, huffing lightly. "Got nothing.." He murmered softly. Obviously he did from the look on his face- but he just didn't want to share it. Right?

"C'mon! Come up with something _awesome!_ If you guys are the brains then I'll be the braun, you got it? Give me a plan and I'll same everyone of 'em- fatty and the monster included!"

An idea sprung to my mind, _ohohoho, perfect._

"I dunno. Sure you wanna be my lacky? I'm pretty devious." I grinned lightly before turning towards him and gently running my hand across his chest downwards to pop all of his buttons on his t-shirt and open it.

I did notice, however, Asano's eyes glare ten times harder into Terasaka, and the way he straightened his posture slightly, staring at us both with eyes like a god-damn demons. I did notice the way his fists because white as he glared at us both with a dangerous look in his eyes. I did notice the way that his quiet growl because louder like a lions.

 _Probably my imagination._ I sigh quietly and continue as Terasaka stared at me owlishly.

"You might get killed." I added, a trademark smirk playing on my features again.

"So, big deal! Devious I can handle, just make sure you got a vision!" He smirked back.

Half a second later, Shiro spoke up again. "Now, Itona, strike the killing blow."

"What's up?!" Terasaka yelled as he jumped down from the mountain edge into the water below.

 _I hope this works. Hold on, I'm Karma. Of course It's gonna work._ I snicker to myself, not noticing the way that Asano is suddenly standing beside me.

"Hm?" I blink lightly.

"You think that's gonna work?" He looked towards me, frowning lightly.

_Oh, he knows? Or did he just hear?_

I shrug, smirking widely at him. "Of course it is." I hear him nod lightly and huff softly as he stared down at Terasaka, Itona, Korosensei and Shiro below the mountain. I listen back into Shiro and Terasaka talking below us.

"So, bet you jerks thing you played me pretty good!" Terasaka snapped, frowning at Shiro with disgust.

"Does that wound your ego?" Shiro questioned innocently. "There's something to be said for being the perfect foil, my friend. Or are you suddenly upset that we endangered the classmates you care nothing for?" _You could almost hear him smirking._

 _"Laugh_ it up, man! Paybacks about to be a real bitch! Itona! You and me one on one _right now!"_ He demanded.

"Don't be ridiculous, Terasaka, he'll throttle you!" Korosensei cried.

"I wasn't talkin' to you, Tentacles!"

That little _asshole_ Shiro decided to laugh at this. "He's tapped into his inner hero. _Shut him down, Itona. For good."_ He spoke sternly as it seemed like his entire, relaxed aura changed in an instant.

 _Oh, he won't be laughing soon._ I chuckle to myself once, sticking my hands into the pockets of my grey pants as Asano glances towards me, raising an eyebrow at me sharply.

"What have you done?!" Nagisa's eyes widened.

"No worries." I spoke calmly, eyes locked onto the scene. It's all going smoothly so far. "They're not gonna kill a student, we're too valuable alive." I paused for a second. "As long as we're in danger, Korosensei can't concentrate on the fight. Even Haru isn't that bad off. If she falls, either he or Itona is bound to catch her. It may look like he's in other his head, but Terasaka knows exactly what to expect."

The second I finished my sentence and Asano looked like he was going to speak, he quickly shut it as Itona lashed at Terasaka's stomach forcefully knocking him back as he held his t-shirt onto the thin tentacle as he got knocked back against the water. I carried on speaking.

"Tentacle boy will try and knock him unconscious, but if he grabs on and rides it out, we're good." I finished, lightly shrugging my shoulders.

"That's quite the impressive grip you've got there, lets see if it holds up on another lashing." He spoke quite cockily.

A tiny pause.

_Then a sneeze._

I smirk widely. _Ha._ I snickered once. "That's yesterday's shirt. The one he had on when he bug bombed the class. Unless he did laundry last night, there still some residue on it from whatever weird chemical was in that can. I figured if it affected Korosensei, it'll effect Itona. And there you go. Now Tentacle boy's distracted and the Octopus has a chance to rescue Haru." I literally purred out. "You gotta love a good plan." I practically _purred_ out my words as I spoke.

I didn't notice that Asano tensed lightly at this as he stood beside me.

"Yoshida, Maramatsu, give us a nice big splash, okay?!" Terasaka yelled, hitting the water with his hands.

"He's outta his mind." Yoshida rolled his eyes, smirking.

"I like it." Maramatsu laughed as they leaped like rabbits into the water.

"Logically, the two of them have the exact same weaknesses, easy. Turn the kids own tactics against him and walla.

With one single signal, the rest of the class leaped into the water as fast as they could, creating large booms and splashes as they hit the water with thuds, and began quickly splashing Itona with it.

That just left me and Asano standing on the mountain. For some odd reason, I thought I heard Asano's breath quicken slightly.

I smirked, then turned myself to Asano, motioning down towards the rock. "Well, are you coming?" I grinned.

Asano huffed softly, then looked away and said nothing for a brief two or three seconds. "Why not.." I didn't hesitate to leap down onto the rock the very moment he said that. I wasn't going to miss Itona's shocked expression, now was I? I glanced back up to him. He frowned lightly at me then leaped after me with a tiny bit of _'grace'_ to it. He landed almost easier than I did.

I crouched down on the hard surface and grinned towards Itona. "Well, that escalated quickly." I snickered to myself. "Looks like you've got a problem with water attention there, pal."

Shiro growled quietly under his breath, glaring at me.

"Alright, here's the deal. We're not okay with you hogging all the prize money. Or with the fact that your plan revolved putting our own lives on the line. Slapping one of our own around doesn't sit well either. So if you wanna keep at it. You're going to have to face _all of us."_ I purred softly.

Itona turned around in fear, his eyes widening.

"Well played, children.." Shiro spoke thoughtfully. "We withdraw.." He murmered quietly. "The slaughter of innocence was never our intention.. Come along, Itona." Shiro turned to him, sighing quietly.

Itona twitched in anger as veins appeared all around his head, he growled loudly as he stared forward. He's obviously not that thrilled that he just got beat by the little mastermind Karma himself.

"Aww, wasn't that a fun way to while away the afternoon, and there's always room for one more!" Korosensei beamed as he looked at Itona with a.. tiny face?

"Itona." Shiro spoke firmly as he squinted lightly towards him. Itona leapt out of the water and walked after him.

Sugino sighed happily, then threw the water away. "I thought we'd never get rid of those two."

"We saved your bacon, didn't we? It's a good thing we're quick on our feet or you'd be a gonner!"

Korosensei giggled lightly. "That's adorable, I still had a few tricks up my sleeve just so ya know."

 _Yeah right!_ I thought to myself, rolling my eyes lightly as I smirked. I glanced towards Asano who seemed to be watching Itona and Shino. He grunted quietly then resumed back to what was happening. His eyes met mine again- _Fuck._ I tried to push down the tiny piece of embrassesment as he caught me staring at him. Whatever. Right? That isn't creepy.. I guess.. No, that's totally creepy. The only thing I would do in this situation, is smirk and look away. I do exactly that, I hummed softly while doing so.

_Wait, why did I look at him in the first place? Damn it no. I'll think about that later._

I zoned back into reality and stared at Haru standing being Terasaka with a murderous glare.

"Hey Terasaka, incase your wondering, I heard you cracks about my weight. We fattys deserve the term full figured." She gritted her teeth.

"D-didn't mean to be a dick just sizing up the situation is all!" He turned around defensively, putting his hands up.

"Sizing it up! I may be on the hefty side but I can still kick your ass!" She yelled at him.

"Wow awkward, a little tect goes a long way man you should try it next time.. Kinda hard to run away from the wolves with a foot in your mouth just sayin'.." I said muffled, smirking broadly beneath my hand.

"Why don't you get down off your perch and say that to my face you little turdnugget!" He grabbed my by the collar and slam dunked me into the water.

Before I hit the liquid beneath me, I could just see the expression on his face change to it's original stale one. I couldn't quite catch what it changed to though. But I swear, he looked rather happy..? Or was it worried that I'd literally been slam dunked into water I'll never know.

Maehara leaped forward and began splashing me with water as I squawked at Terasaka, then that soon followed by Terasaka splashing me in the face with the liquid aswell, and soon, everybody started splashing each other with water.

Except from Asano. He just kinda yawned and sat there and watched as chaos erupted below him.

And to be honest, that hurt me more than it should of done. I was kind of looking forward to to splashing Asano with water. Or maybe tackling him into the water. I smirked at the idea and glanced towards him.

He seemed to be staring right at me, I grinned at him and tilted my head lightly.

"So, y'coming in or what?" I stood their, hands in my wet pockets as we locked eyes.

".. I have clothes on." He replied calmly, blinking at me. "And they'll get wet.." He frowned lightly, huffing softly as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Suit yourself!" I hauled myself onto the rock for a second beside him, yawning. He stared at me intently.

Before he could move, I stood up and stretched beside him, smirking as some of my bones cracked satisfyingly- then quickly took the opportunity to push him into the water with a large splash despite his squawking at me, and explaining to me why I'm the worst person in the world.

But it was enjoyable to say none the least

. .. But I noticed something.

It seemed like forever until it struck me.

The way I nearly blushed from his wet clothes sticking to his lean figure, the way I kept on staring at him the second he entered the classroom up until now, the way I felt tingly whenever he was around. Even now when we get close I feel my pulse raise, my heart start thumping faster than usual and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

I realize now.

You know what?..

I'll be damned.

But I, Karma Akabane, think I am in love with the Chairman's son.

Asano Gukushuu.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes you are! Karma, my boy!
> 
> Yes you are.


	7. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma and Asano have accidentally started their own routine together in which they'd end up doing everyday..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLIDES IN AGGRESSIVELY  
> Helloo! I'm back with another Chapter thank god, sorry to keep you waiting a bit longer than usual, but honestly- I got a bit stuck with the story not because I was out of ideas or anything, but just because of the way I have planned it out and i came across a few small things which bugged me a bit so I started the Chapter later on..
> 
> But whatever! It's up and I'm happy about it, I hope you enjoy this Chapter by the way, I sure did have a really fun time making this one. <3
> 
> Love you all, thank you!
> 
> Warning: Porn and a lot of fluff!

_Soft panting echoed around the room followed by soft moans and husky whispers as I drooled lightly, drool dripping down from my mouth and across my jaw as he bent down and softly bit my neck and earlobe. I arched my back from the touch and tried to contain my moaning as my hips bucked lightly against him._

_He breathed into my neck and ear, smirking towards me as he chuckled and continued whispering lightly into my ear._

_I couldn't find my breath. My entire world was spinning as I stared towards the ceiling as his hand came down my bare chest, touching it lightly with ease as he pressed soft butterfly kisses against my body and any piece of me he could find. He lightly kissed my stomach as he stared up at me as I pathetically whimpered quietly from his hand slithering down towards the top of my pants, lightly grabbing them as he chuckled lightly._

_He slowly made his way back up to me, giggling lightly as me saw me whine in disappointment._

_"Ready?" He murmured into my ear as he nibbled the earlobe again._

_I could hardly make out words as I gasped from the unexpected touch again, I grunted and nodded lightly. "Y-yes.."_

_He came back up to look me in the face, his red hair hanging lightly over his perfect face as his mercury eyes pierced my violet ones. He purred seductively, slipping his hand down slowly into my boxers as he grabbed my shaft._

_I gasped and threw my head back. Everything went dizzy and I felt light, like I was sitting on clouds and unable to move. My head was filled with lewd thoughts as I drooled more, panting and sweating from even the slightest touch from his delicate hands._

_I whispered lightly. Unable to keep my head in gear._

_"More.. more.... more..."_

 

My eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light. I grunted softly, moving slightly as I sat up.

My breath caught as I remembered the dream with a certain red-head with deadly orange eyes, my eyes widened as I gulped and looked under the sheets. My entire world stopped as I blushed lightly, staring at my wet boxers.

I sprung out of the bed and dashed towards the bathroom, gulping lightly as I stared.

"D-damn it.." I whispered lightly under my breath, starting to clean myself us as I huffed.

_I don't even like the guy! We're supposed to hate each other, why me, why this?! Oh god I'm so done with myself- this is some stupid teenage hormones, right?! Nothing seriously wrong here, I don't like Akabane-- I seriously don't like Akabane! I don't like the way he smirks, I don't like the way he whispered to me in my stupid wet dream- damn it no, damn no! I can't like him, possibly not- even I did, I wouldn't have a chance with him- would he have a chance with me? You know what, I don't care!_

_Does he like me back, would he ever like me back? Should he like me back? Why would he like me back? Is he dating somebody already? Am I gay?_ _Is_ he _gay?!_

I scrubbed at my boxers as I huffed, staring forward into the distance. I blushed more by the second, pink and red dusting my cheeks before shading my entire face as I gulped lightly.

_I just had a wet dream over Karma Akabane._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

I set off a bit earlier to School, and I push the incident from this morning to the very back of my head so I don't blush for the entire day. I quickly strode out of the house and away from the Father as he entered a car.

I wasn't going to ask him why I was put in E-Class yet, even though it was picking at my mind constantly during every passing second that I'm forced to endure in those uncomfortable chairs in E-Class.

It wouldn't because he would be scared of me.

But why would he put his only son down to the very bottom class- nobody to talk to, and in with his part rival. Did his Father want him to do something? Why would he just let me in on his biggest secret- a large octopus who we all have to supposedly assassinate?

Why did he hide it from me in the first place, then suddenly stopped caring and just threw me into the class itself.

Did he just except me to assassinate him and get the money- I'm probably not going to be assassinating anybody anytime soon. I hope he realizes that.

I don't have many friends in E-Class- in A-Class, of course, there was Ren, Seo, Araki and the rest of the Top Five, but I guess that I won't see them anytime soon now and they won't want to see me because I've been placed all the way to stupid bottom E-Class.

_It's not fair._

I sigh through my nose, then pinch it gently and huff, rolling my eyes as I kept on walking.

More thoughts flooded my mind.

Should I try and assassinate 'Korosensei' with the rest of the class or sit back and watch? It's a given that I probably won't be even fitting in with E-Class anyway- I know that practically half the class probably doesn't even like me being there, but they're going to have to deal with it because I particularly don't want to be in the bottom set Class with them anyway.

Except.. I guess there is one upside to it.

I am practically sat next to Karma Akabane the devious, mischievous, sly little delinquent who seems to be quite a good assassin. Smart and cunning- but not like my form of smart and cunning.

_And the guy who I might be attracted too.. Damn, not thinking about that now._

I guess if I am going to have to take roll in these assassination activities, I'm gonna have to maybe seek help from somebody so I know what I'm doing better. I can't just sit back and relax as much as I'd like to-- because apparently assassinating their own Teacher is a pretty serious thing to all the other students in the class.

And I guess I should feel the same, right?--

"Oi, Asanooo!" A voice called out to me.

I almost fucking _screamed_ , throwing myself into the large hedge beside me as I gulped and stared at the boy. My eyes fixed onto his textures and.. speak of the devil. Akabane himself.

_Damn._

i blush lightly, growling as I snapped at him and hissed loudly in embarrassment and anger from the sudden scare.

"D-don't scare me like that, idiot!" I howled at him, "you scared the life out of me!"

"Yeah, I know." He purred out- reminding my of the dream from last night. I shuddered. "You practically _threw_ yourself against the damn bush!" He flashed me his trademark smirk as he bit his tongue, sticking it out at me lightly.

"A-anyway," I tried to regain my posture. Despite the large sensation of butterflies flooding my stomach as I stared onto his mercury orbs as they stared back at mine. I nearly whimpered as I began to finish what I was planning to say before I got distracted. "What do you want?" I squint.

"Oi now, I was just _walking_ and spotted you, that's all." He shrugged, putting his hands behind his head as he yawned.

There was a small silence.

"Soo.." He looked down, kicking a small pebble at nothing. "I was wondering.." His gaze was locked onto the ground somewhere as he spoke slightly quieter and lighter than usual. ".. If you'd wanna walk to school with me?" He kept his eyes on the floor for a few more seconds before glancing briefly up to me.

So many butterflies were flooding my stomach now, infact, _no,_ my stomach _was_ a butterfly itself. And inside my giant butterfly stomach, was an entire army of butterflies as I stared at the lightly blushing Karma as he tried to look as natural as humanly possible, eyes locked onto mine, both arms up backwards and his hands securely on the back of his head.

Walking to school doesn't really mean anything, right?- I know that Nagisa and Karma walk to school together all the time. That doesn't mean anything.

My entire face felt like a tomato, I couldn't even form _real words._ He was offering to walk to School with me, he didn't ask you onto a date! And you freak out at this, Asano!

"Y-yeah.. Yeah, sure.." I blushed more, breaking my gaze away from the red-head as I looked down the street and I gently bit my lower lip, feeling the others gaze still locked onto me.

He nodded once in understanding, and from what felt like forever waiting for us to actually walk to School, we began setting off together.

His hands was neatly in his pockets as he looked forward, we were both silent.

 _Asano, this is your chance! Ask him about assassination, talk to him, do something, don't be so damned awkward!_ My inner-voice wailed at me.

 ".. Karma?" _Asano, why you got to start the conversation so weirdly!_ I regretted speaking the instant I spoke as my throat became dry, my thoughts completely splattered on the floor and I began blushing again.

"Hm?" He blinked owlishly, looking towards me.

"I'd like to know something, please.." I rubbed behind my head, gulping lightly. "I was hoping that.. about the assassination thing.. Because I don't know much about it, could you please talk to me about it sometime- because I'm not so good on it all yet of course- and I'll probably need all the support I can get if I even want to come close to pulling of an assassination with you all in E-Class.." I rambled on, getting away from the point of Karma practically _tutoring_ me about assassination.. I've never actually had a tutor before- because I didn't need one. But this, is way different.

Karma seemed a bit surprised, but he chuckled softly. "Like, talk to you about tips and tricks and things- his weaknesses, stuff we'd tried so far?" He grinned lightly, looking towards me. "Sure, I could do that." He grinned at me. "I'd love to teach a newbie like you I guess."

I chuckled softly under my breath, rolling my eyes. "Newbie.." I repeated, huffing softly.

"But hey, you could be some help to us you know- I guess you're pretty alright and devious yourself. You could help us do some major assasination plan in the future or what not.." Karma yawned.

I nodded lightly as we began talking to each other as we walked through the mountain towards the little shack of a classroom as we even chatted on together before the lesson started.

We didn't notice however, the girls quietly gossiping about us talking together at the front of the classroom.

 

 

The School day ended and we got results from our test, I stuff them into my bag and huffed. I still managed to walk out of school with Karma and down the mountain when the day ended.

And silly or not, amazing or something just that happened out of the blue- despite me practically internally screaming and blushing from whenever I'm around him, something happened.

It became a routine for us.

And I sure am happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two little dweebs~
> 
> See you guys next Chapter, thank you for reading so far!


	8. Bad Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asano requested that Karma could tutor him, and he didn't know if it was the biggest mistake or the best thing that's even happened to him.
> 
> And he was called to the Principals Office again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Oh my goood, it's been forever. I'm so sorry. It must be way way way past a month since a last update. I'm sorry.  
> Something stupid happened to my old laptop, and oh my god, I'm an absolute idiot for doing what I did. 
> 
> So, here's what happened.  
> I have my old laptop, an Olivetti laptop. ( Nobody's ever heard of them. ) I loved it, and one day I was drinking water and I was on one of my favourite blogs on Tumblr, askfatherandson and it's sooper cool you should go check it out if you haven't. Anyway, I was drinking water and I saw something which was pretty hilarious to me and I spat all of the water out of my mouth onto the screen of the laptop and all of the god damn keys.  
> Now, me being an absolute idiot, again, then thought it would be a fantastic idea to get a towel and WIPE all of the water on the keyboard, spreading it to the rest of the keyboard and allowing it to get in between the keys more. Fantastic!  
> The next thing I knew, more than half of my keys weren't working. I looked up how to fix this problem, and it said simply remove the key, and then clean it and where it is. I did this too some of my keys and tried to see if it worked, no luck.  
> Luckily, my amazing dad managed to get me a new one. It's an oldish modeled Toshiba, however it works perfectly with a Windows 10 on it.  
> So now, me and my family are looking for a keyboard part for an Olivetti laptop, and it's gonna be pretty hard since they're really hard to find now and all! 
> 
> But, atleast I have this one, and am able to update more frequently on both 'A Broken Child' and 'Strange Relationships'! I'm super excited to get further in depth with this Fanfiction.
> 
> I tried to make this update a bit longer, and I apologise again for taking so long to update. I'm sorry. 3
> 
> And, oh my GOD, 1200+ HITS?!  
> Thank you so so much <3 Oh my god! I could of never imagined getting this many hits, it means the world to me. Don't get me started. Thank you. <3 This is amazing.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this update. I had a lot of fun making it!  
> Thank you for being so patient with me, and reading my Fanfiction and giving it so many views. Thank you again! <3

I drearily opened the blinds, growling quietly by the light blinding my sight. I huffed and stared out the window, covering my mouth as I yawned and made my way immediately to the bathroom in the house, dreading the look of my bed head.

I stared into the mirror at my extreme bed head, strawberry blonde hairs sticking up in all directions, messed up and unkempt. I huffed and grabbed a brush, gently combing the strands as I winced slightly by a knot or two. I drifted over to the sink and began brushing my teeth, then walked back to my bedroom, staring at the comfortable bed in the corner as I could practically hear it  _calling out_ to me to sleep on it and rest my poor, overworked body. I shook my head to myself and began dressed myself in my appropriate clothes. 

It had been a day or so since I last saw Karma and walked with him to School, ever since then, I hesitantly agreed to walking with him everyday to School--  _Not in a romantic way, though!_ I just thought it would be pleasant to walk with somebody.

_Even though I'm supposed to hate him._

_.. And I like him._

_Wait, when did I start calling him Karma?_

I internally screeched, throwing my head back and growling to myself for being such an awkward, lovestruck idiot just because I saw a boy who's hair looked so soft,  _extremely soft,_ and every time it was windy, his hair blew just nicely with the soft breeze, covering one side of his cheeks as it drifted either to the left or the right. The way it shone in the sun, glistening brightly like he was God himself.

It was an ongoing cycle of  _I love him, I hate his face, he's beautiful, he's adorable, I love him, I hate his face, he's beautiful, I love him.._

_And I didn't know what to do about it._

.. Wait, I'm going to be late for meeting him! Right? What time is it? It is early, is it late?

_.. Am I late?!_

I began practically throwing my clothes on and bolted to the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror once more, just to see if I look okay. I ran my fingers through my hair and growled softly to myself, brushing my hair again and again until it looked  _fantastic._

I power-walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs quickly, glancing outside my window to see a particularly familiar looking red-head  _freak,_ hands cupped around his eyes to make a binocular shape so he could see me through the window.

I could just about make up the words: "Hey, man!" As he snickered to himself quietly.

_Idiot, you weren't actually supposed to come to my window!_ I screamed internally, playing out the possibly scenario's in my head with horror.

I began to quickly stride to the door and hesitantly opened it, and there he was, standing in front of me.

_So, it wasn't me. He actually is in fact here._

He put a hand up to greet, an idiotic wide grin on his face with a few hairs slightly sticking out from his head. 

"Y-you weren't actually supposed to come to my damn house, you idiot!" I hissed quietly and growled loudly through my teeth.

"Oh, well I just thought I would since you're a little bit late, y'know? I thought you'd be bang on time, what was the little Gakushuu doing when he woke up in the morning, hm?" He raised an eyebrow slyly, still smirking.

_Daydreaming about you, thinking about you, complimenting you in my head.._

I groaned. "I don't know, I don't know, look, I'm here now anyway and I'm ready. We can go." I muttered, hiding the fact that I was a little bit flustered over the fact that I wasn't there, and he came looking for me.   _Well, not looking for me but.. You know what I mean. "_ And don't call me  _Gakushuu!"_ I scolded, unaware that I was becoming pink.

He hummed quietly. "Well, I want you to call me Karma. You did last time I saw you anyway." He yawned lightly. 

_Oh yeah, I did.._ I recalled, huffing quietly as I shook my head. "W-whatever, just don't call me that now, alright?" I rubbed my neck for a few seconds, as silence filled the air creating a rather awkward atmosphere. 

Until finally, the silence was broke.

"So, are we going?" I spoke up, blinking lightly.

His face turned a slight shade of red, as he spluttered lightly before mumbling out a quiet. "U-uh, yeah, sure." He shrugged, trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

_He looks cute like that._ I think to myself, trying not to let out the smallest smile.

I stepped out of the house, then gently shut the door and looked at him, he had his head ducked down as he looked at the floor, then began walking the second he realised that I was looking at him.

I tilted my head, then shrugged to myself and followed him away from my house.

Then we walked the entire way to School in silence with me blushing shallowly like an idiot.

 

* * *

 

 

I grunted quietly, against the uncomfortable chair in the poorly built classroom. 

We had just learnt something new, and that may be good for them, but not for  _me._ Apparently,  _Korosensei,_ when one tentacle is removed, his speed is reduced by a certain amount each time.

_And that the tentacle freak is more than a freak that I thought he was._

Honestly, right now, I couldn't care less.

I'm probably never going to be able to assassinate him, I know that. From what I know, he is apparently very strong, very smart and very fast. I'm smart, I'm a quick-thinker and I'm strong, but not on his level. I don't know anything about this creature, where he came from and what he can really do. 

If I were to strike him, or ever participate in an act of 'assassinating' this creature, it wouldn't be now or soon. I need to learn more about him, then I could plan out something. Or  _help_ somebody create a small plan to injure him.

_But that's not what I've only got to currently worry about._

Sometimes, a bit more than often, I feel like I'm being watched when I'm in this classroom. And every time I looked around, nobody was looking at me. It's strange though, because most of the time, I don't feel freaked out or scared, it's a rather nice, warm feeling. I know it sounds strange, but at first I minded it. I just think it's somebody again who thinks that I don't fit into this class.

And they're right, because I think the same thing.

But who knows? I'll catch them one day I suppose.

Although, I already have a pretty good idea on who it is though. But why would he be looking at me? There's nothing interesting about me at all. I'd be surprised if he even likes me.

_As a friend, of course._

But whatever, at the end of the day all I care about right now is why my Father placed me here, and what my role is here anyway. Did he seriously expect me to just become like these people in an instant? Most of them are probably carefree delinquents placed in here because of bad grades. Am I anything like them? No. I have good grades, in fact, perfect grades and I still get placed here despite of all my hard-working to get where I was, only to be throw all the way back down to E-Class, full of people I despise and people I don't want to be around. I'm not going to let this drag me down, or so I shall try, because my curiosity of why I'm here is going to get the better of me, and I will end up getting myself tangled into something that I don't want to get tangled into with my Father.

_Probably._

Either that or my Father has just gone plain psycho--

Suddenly, I hear a voice on a phone and look up to see a large group of people surrounding one single desk. Somehow, I feel like my name was mentioned. I swear I heard it. I squinted slightly and wanted to get up from my chair, but I feel like I should just stay down and listen. One or two classmates noticed that I was listening and went slightly pale from the look that I was giving them.

I grunted quietly, as the voice in the phone was clear to hear now. The voice seems vaguely familiar, I believe from one of the classes in the main building.  

I hear the word 'tests' soon in the voice over the phone.

I feel both ready and not ready for the tests that are coming up. If my Father's goal was to throw me down to E-Class to throw me off so I got horrible marks on tests because I wasn't ready, it's not going to work. I'm still focused completely on my grades like always, and just because I have been suddenly thrown down to the bottom, everything has crumbled and broken, then fallen on top of me on one big pile with no hesitation, doesn't mean that my grades are going to drop at all. Yes, I have a few more different things to worry about now I'm in this god forsaken place, but I'm not going to let that get the better of me at all. Once I have fully got control of myself, if I haven't got full control of myself now, I will after the tests. I will not completely prioritize myself on assassinating an octopus. 

Even though, if I don't, the world could blow up.

Which then, my grades would be useless, because I would be dead..

_This is all too much, I'm supposed to be able to handle everything that is thrown at me without finding it difficult, but why do I feel so many emotions? There's just so much to think about._

_And too add to the big pile of stuff that is my life, is Karma. I used to believe that my life was simple, because it was. I had a routine, every morning I would get up and do the same thing, repeatedly, everyday of my life. But now, it's all become different and something is upsetting my routine and my way, and it's created a medium sized wall in my way._

_Of course, I could get over this problem, but how?_

_But even if I do get over the wall, it could just create more problems. Right?--_

I felt a weight on my shoulder and I reacted instantly, I stiffened and tried to grab the hand to throw them off, but instead they just leaned on me more. And, a few seconds later, I realised who it was.

_That cute god damn devil, Akabane._

I must've been thinking too much to myself, because the small group of people surrounding the single desk had almost cleared away in a matter of seconds since I last looked, and a few noticeable students began walking back to their desks.

"Wow, you sure spaced out there." Akabane snickered beside me.

I shot him a glare, with a displeased look on my face. I snorted lightly, but I couldn't help but notice how  _majestic_ he looked when he laughed. 

"Anyway, about the 'tutoring thing' you mentioned to me the other day, why don't we do it tonight?" He grinned lightly, tilting his head slightly to the side as I stared at me.

I huffed quietly. "I mentioned it, but we don't have to do it. Besides, the tests are coming up and if you  _tutor me"_ I grumbled the last part, "My test scores are more likely to go down. I don't want that, sorry."

As I turned away, I swear I saw the fake glimpse of disappointment or slight sadness hit his features. 

"But if anything, it will upgrade your test scores too. I mean, you  _really_ need to know about the assassination stuff, like, as soon as humanly possible. But while we're there, we can talk about formulas and stuff if you like." He shrugged, smirking lightly once more.

Now, I realised his hand was on my shoulder.

I frowned lightly, trying so _desperately_ not to blush from the slightest touch from his hand.

".." I thought about it for a second or two. He's right, I do need help with the assassination no matter how hard I tell myself that I don't need help with anything, because I'm the chairman's son, and I'm supposed to be superb with anything and everything.

_And, holy shit, I'll be inside his house. I will be, inside, his house._

_"_ Fine." I hissed quietly under my breath, a faint hiss following. 

"Nice." He grinned wider, nodding as he hummed quietly to himself, then sat down at his desk and removed his hand from my shoulder.

_I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed from the heat leaving my shoulder, the way he was so close to me with his alluring scent of him, and I would be really lying if I said my heart didn't flutter and beat like a big bass and my face become a brighter shade of red the second he turned around._

 

* * *

 

 

 I walked beside Karma in silence, my head ducked down and hair covering my face as I huffed quietly, just behind us were _Nagisa_ and _Kayano_ who seemed slightly interested in the fact that we were walking beside each other. They blinked in surprise and gave each other a weird look for a second which I managed to catch at the very corner of my eye.

From the silent glare that I gave them when they managed to even managed to open their mouth made them not say anything, thankfully. 

Peace and quiet--

"Hey, Nagisa, Kayano!" I hear a voice call out.

"Isogai?" The blue-haired boy turned around with an equally as puzzled look as I had.

"Want to study in the main-campus library tomorrow?" He smiled sweetly, pulling out tickets from his pockets. "I reserved it way in advance with finals in mind. They always shunt the E-Class aside til later, so this is practically a platinum ticket for us."

_I just about managed to conceal a fit of laughter right then and there, snickering so quietly to myself I'd probably look insane._

And, thank god, Karma somewhat read my mine turned around and kept on walking. Praise the lord. I followed him slowly, rolling my eyes gently before he spoke up.

"Oi, Asano, were you thinking of going to that main-campus thing that Isogai just mentioned if you could?"

I frowned lightly, turning my head towards him. ".. No, why?"

"Just seeing." He shrugged. "Because for a second there I considered it myself." He looked away for a second.

I let this roll over my head, and tried to tear my eyes away from his face and--  _look away look away look away look away look away.._

I finally began to tear my eyes away from his perfect features and back towards the path ahead of us, we walked past the main campus building. Until I heard running, and it was coming closer. 

I whipped my head around, thinking somebody was about to attack us-- _in which I could protect Karma if he needed it_ \-- protect myself. However, it was just a girl from one of the main-campus building.

She looked me in the eye and spoke loudly. 

"Asano! The principal wishes to see you in his office!" 

I turned around and give Karma a look. I sighed quietly and looked at the floor. So many thoughts running through my head all at one, _what does he want? What does he need? What is he going to complain about? Did I do something wrong? Am I moving back to A-Class? Do I want to move back to A-Class? What am I doing? What am I saying? What am I thinking?_

_".. Please,_ wait for me at the main-school buidling." I added a slight bit of emphasis to the word 'please'.

He sighed softly through his nose and snickered softly under his breath. "Sure, why not?"

I huffed softly and sighed through my own nose, then turned and began walking to the large, familiar building in front of me. 

_Oh, Father, why must you call me in the worst of times?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooohhh~


	9. Not Only Tutoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asano goes to his Father's office to discuss something they've never discussed before, and Asano is getting freaked out by himself and his thoughts about Akabane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am alive and I am well!  
> I don't really have that much to say in this notes update, except from the fact that I'm sorry that I haven't been uploading as frequent as I was originally supposed to in the beginning.  
> My plan was to update every Saturday or Sunday, but now, it's like I'm updating once a month..  
> I know I said this in the last update, but I'll try and get the chapters up more frequently now that the story is beginning to slightly roll better than it did as I first began.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this Chapter~
> 
> Extra: Oh yes! And, if you haven't noticed, I have slowly began to make the POV just to Asano's, what do you guys think? Next Chapter, should I switch to Karma's, or even them out a bit?
> 
> The only reasons why I'm using Asano's is I can go much more in depth than I can with Karma's, because there's a little bit more going on in his mind and in his life.  
> If I did Karma's POV for a Chapter, he'd probably just be gushing to himself about Asano!
> 
> But, again, I dunno.

After being called to the office by my Father, I felt a strong feeling of both  _dread_ and  _anger_ as he called me to his office at such a ridiculous time. God, it's like he knows that I was doing something important. 

Sometimes, it honestly feels like I can't have one second to myself without somebody or something behind on my back, and constantly bugging me and hassling me, and honestly, now, it's getting _annoying._

I more or less trudged towards the building, and now, I realised something.

As I entered it, it didn't have the feeling of warmth like E-Class's building. It just felt dull and empty, rather lonesome as well. It loomed over me more than ever, staring me down towards the earth as I was forced to stare back up at it with a strong feeling of many mixed emotions like dread and dare I say it,  _fear._ The small, wooden building on the top of the hill has a joyful feeling to it, yes, anybody from the main building would enter it in disgust. But after a while, you begin warming up to it, and taking it all of it's rather  _better_ features than the worse ones. Like the nature-like smell, as it's surrounded by forests or greenery and wild-life. The way the flowers swayed in the breeze, and the calming waft of air as it glides through the window and into the classroom, giving a cool breeze to lighten up your day from walking the steep mountain everyday.

And one of the biggest feelings I noticed about the classroom.

_It felt like home._

 

 I tried to stare down the door in front of me, my fists clenching together as I huffed and and paused. I wasn't scared, no. I wasn't scared at all of him. I just hate coming to him office, is all. It sends a nasty chill down my spine whenever I come near it, dreading what he wants this time, hoping that I didn't do something wrong that could've possibly angered him.

_I'm just hesitant, that's all._

My hand reached out slowly towards the handle, as I took a deep breath and opened it, before striding in towards the room and not too close to the desk of his. I  _never_ get too close to his desk, so we have to speak quite loudly to hear each other.

I stare at him, huffing softly as with a slight frown on my face, trying to clear my mind of the pretty red-head waiting for me outside the building, and how he could just leave me with my father if he wanted to.

 _Damn it, don't think about that or_ him _right now._

I finally decided to speak, gulping down whatever fluffy feeling I had in my mind as I locked my eyes with him.

"You wanted me, father?" I tried to speak loudly and keep myself head-strong, trying to keep my voice in control and not break any second as the things juggled in my mind repeatedly.

_Luckily, my voice didn't break, showing no sign of weakness._

He smirked to himself, and honestly, it creeped my down to the bone more than it should have. He paused for a few seconds, thinking of what to say in his mind before opening his mouth to speak.

"Yes." I frowned more, growling quietly, tempted to scream  _'well get on with it then!'_

Silence filled the room, it was deadly. I gritted my teeth together tried to keep my cool as I let out a quiet breath as he began to speak again.

"I just wanted to see how well you were settling down in your new class, is all." He chuckled quietly to himself.

 _What's funny?_ I frowned, then realised. _Wait, what? He want's to see how I was doing in E-Class? What? Why does he even care, he's never cared. Why's he started caring now, that's haunting me more than it should do._

"You want to see how I'm settling in?" I repeated, still in a state of shock. ".."

_I didn't know what to say or where to even begin._

_"I-i.._ " I shook my head, muttering under my breath. ".. Fine, I suppose. I still don't know what you expected or wanted me to do in a class like that, and I don't know what my goal is or how I can make a difference to that class if I'm supposed to." I spoke in a clear voice. I tried to get a few things of my shoulders, knowing what he was going to ask next. "The teach--.. _creature_ is definitely what I expected to be your secret what you we're keeping from me anyway." I paused for a second, thinking of what to say next. "I haven't tried to make an assassination attempt yet, of course. I'd need to know more about him and how he works before even trying to find a weakness and exploit it." I grunted softly at the end.

_Silence filled the room again._

_Say something._

_Did I say something wrong?_

I began evaluating everything I just said in my mind with a baited breath.

".. I see." He nodded lightly.

_Silence._

"Oh, also Asano. What do you think of my secret, hey? Did you know that I was hiding a secret in the first place?" He raised an eyebrow sharply at me, with a rather cold stare, but a small smirk on his lips.

".. Yes. I knew you were hiding something. With all the sightings of octopus, the whispering in peoples ear and a rather large person being dressed in a disguise was enough evidence to proof that you were hiding something from all of us. I'm rather proud of the fact that I got it right, too." I added the part onto the end with no added confidence at all, because I wasn't particularly proud of it at all. I just wanted to know that I was right, and he was wrong.

"Ah. I see." He responded calmly.  _Too calmly._

"I wish you luck on your soon coming exams, Asano." He chuckled softly. "I hope that being placed in E-Class did not set you back at all, that would be a real shame to see your grades fall just because of something small like that. I expect your grades to still be sky-high."

 _Of course he does._ I growled quietly to myself, clenching my fists.

He still won't give up the reason for me placing in E-Class. He's not hinting at anything.

 _Except,_ one thing I have noticed is the way he phrased something, then. It felt strange the way he said it, like it had a deeper meaning.. I ran over his words in my head continuously, until I found something small but something significant.

_'I hope that being placed in E-Class did not set you back at all, that would be a real shame..'_

Could that of been sarcasm, maybe? That would link up to the fact that, he know's that I could over take him any time soon, near the graduation. He's fearing that I will, and so he's trying to distract me and make me weaker by distracting me with petty things, to annoy me and frustrate me and confuse me to the point where my grades began falling. Just so he knows that he can be a ruler for longer, without his son in the way?

_Maybe I'm looking too deep into things._

_Or_ maybe _I'm not looking deep enough?_

I felt like I just figured out something, but a lot of things didn't add up and now, it's starting to confuse me more. I just decided to respond with a quick phrase, I needed to get back to Akabane and stare at him for a while to clear my thoughts.

"Yes, Father." I nodded lightly, keeping my head slightly down as I tried to get rid of the things trying to link up in my head.

_Silence._

"You may go now if you wish, Asano, your friend seems to be growing slightly impatient."

_Oh._

I tried to ignore the slight pink shade dusting upon my cheeks, before I grunted softly and turned on my heel, before striding out of the door again and more of less running down the halls to see the cute delinquent waiting for me outside.

_Or was he waiting for me outside?_

_Please_ don't _be gone, please don't be gone, please don't be gone, please don't be.._

Okay, good, this is good, he didn't walk off.

I keep my head down, and then slowly look up to him to see him looking directly at me. 

_Please don't be angry at me for being too long, please don't be--_

"Hey, you alright? You look a little stunned." He chuckled, yawning. "Can we go now? Tests are coming up soon, and tutoring you is gonna take a while. Hey, that reminds me, since you're coming to my house and all for the entire assassination ordeal, how about we study a bit together, too? You know, hit two birds with one stone. You could learn a thing or two off me, y'know." He smirked evilly, and I swear I saw two small red horns poking out from the sides of his head, and a devil tail swish behind him.

"W-why you little.." I growled quietly under my breath. Then realised.  _Oh, he's not angry at me. Thank god._

_.. Wait, did he just say that we could study together, too?_

I mean, I probably don't need the help at all, but it would be entertaining to see Akabane not only tell me about the assassination, but also get ready for a test?  _Together? In his house?_

_Just imagining the happy, smiling face of Akabane as he explains to be what they've achieved so far, his secrets and weaknesses and how we could exploit them together, and oh, how pleased he will be when I say that we can, and every day I can come to his house and we can do that everyday and every night then--..._

_Oh god, don't get attached to him you freak!_ I mentally screamed in my mind, trying to keep my red face to the ground.

"A-ah.. Uhh.."  _Stop stuttering, damn it._ "Yeah, of course. Why not.." 

I tried to shrug it off lightly, glancing away and gulping as he grinned at me. 

"Well then, Asano-kun, should we go now?" He tilted his head slightly to the side.

_Cute._

I nodded gently, and tried to keep up with Akabane as he walked a little faster than before. 

I walked beside him down a path towards his house, and I realised something which made my face turn fifty shades redder than before.

_Our hands we're nearly touching._

_And honestly, that made my day ten times as better than it was before._  

 


	10. Study Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!  
> I'm sorry for not posting IN A MONTH! I feel terrible. I know I said I would try and post more, but something tragic happened and I guess it really set my back a bit.   
> My dog passed away on the 16th, and I know it sounds like that's ages away, but it wasn't only me who was heartbroken by it, it was my mother too who couldn't bear it anymore than I did, so it took me quite a while to comfort her and tell her that it was alright every single day, and I forgot about the fanfiction completely, and I know that sounds really bad but I did, and I just had to space out for a bit. And on top of this, I have tests soon, like really soon. Practically in a day. Lucky me, right? ;;   
> I'm also gonna have to apologise that this Chapter was a ton shorter than the last few chapters. I'll make up for it, I promise. I'm also working on 'A Broken Child', too. Because that hasn't been updated in FOREVER. Honestly, I'm terrible!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this Chapter anyway, and I'm sorry if I feel like this fanfiction is going by really slowly. It is a kind of slow-build, after all!

The _entire_ time we were walking to his house, I kept my head bowed down.

One, if anybody sees me who I know, they'll probably tell my father if they ever see him, and  _god,_ it that ever happened I'd leave the country, no doubt about it. Or the other possibility is I could see one of the five virtuosos-.. well, four virtusos? Could you class it that anymore? Whatever.

If I _ever_ see one of them,  _and I'm walking with the devil himself, Karma Akabane, I think I would die._

I tried to straighten my posture anymore than I could have already without my head being bowed down, and attempted pathetically to keep my gaze straight without it fluttering over to Karma or back down to the floor.

I took a deep breath in..

Then a deep breath out.

I'm fine. You're going to be fine. You're just in his house, having a casual study on a casual day, talking about ways to assassinate your yellow octopus teacher who could destroy the planet..

_Oh god I'm so screwed._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

I continued walking along the path towards my house, humming quietly to myself as I stuffed my hands in my pockets, staring upwards towards the sky.

_Trying to keep my eyes off Asano._

_Every time he's damn near me, I feel all tingly. It's beginning to piss me off, but I can't. Oh god, and looking at him makes it even worse._

I enjoy being near him, and I feel like am I slowly beginning to like him more and more as a person despite how little we talked before and how little we talk now, besides the fact that he's  _walking to my house to study with me._

Damn, I really asked him to study with me?

_And he accepted?_

I didn't think he would, honestly, I don't even know why I asked, I was already teaching him about assassination, why did I have to egg it on like I did?

_Because you want to be around him more?_

As much as I hate to admit it, I do. Every time he even walks past me I have to push down the feeling to grab him and stare at his _face_. Everything he does mesmerises me. Every time he moves and the way he does it. I notice him do the tiniest things at the corner of my eye in classes, every time he glances out the window, everything he blinks and everything he furrows his brows at something he doesn't quite understand yet.. and it's irking me so much that I'm feeling the way I am. I've already admitted to myself that I like him- no- loved him. _Do I?_

I mean, I blushed like a school girl near her crush when he got shoved into the water by me after the incident with Shiro and Itona, and I saw the way his clothes stuck to his body, and the way you could sorta see under them because they were wet, and the way his hair glistened in the sunlight and his lavender eyes shine and his _lips.._

Damn it.

Okay, I think I need to calm down and talk this one step at a time, despite the fact that I did just jump right into saying that I love him in my mind.

I know I do, but I feel like there's something more. Our friendship together right now is going on to quite a good start. _But do I want it to become something more?_

Does _he_ want it to become something more? 

I know I'm probably just running on false hope here, thinking for even a second that he would ever even have feelings for me back. He might not even like me as a friend, who knows with this guy?..

Wait a second.

_What the fuck even is his sexuality? I can't just ask him like that, can I?_

Fuck, this is too much to think about right now. 

What I need to really focus on anything but him right now, damnit.

But I feel like I can't.. We're so close right now, well, we're not touching-- but still. We're so close to each other.. Fuck, I nearly pop a fucking _boner_ anytime he brushes past me, what am I gonna do when he's sitting on the couch, talking about formulas in mathematics and  _ways to kill our teacher?_  

I feel my face begin to heat up as I imagine him sitting down with me, chatting to me merrily and _smiling_ and _laughing.._

_A tingle ran down my spine and I shivered for a second, gulping down the feeling to scream in the middle of the fucking street._

Damn, what would I do if anybody even knew about my crush? Who know's what would happen. The people in E-Class are so damn observant- they'll probably notice _anything_ that I would do around him.

Shit, that's another thing. What if people find out? Nagisa would know just like that by the way I look at him- wait, do I look at him weird? I probably do, don't I? _I need to stop looking at him so much during classes, period. Gakushuu's gonna think I'm a weirdo- if he didn't think I was a weirdo before._

I sighed quietly through my nose, and my eyes flicked over to Asano. I frowned lightly when I noticed he still wasn't looking up. What's wrong with him?

Have I done something wrong? 

"Hey, are you alright?" I finally spoke up, gaining the confidence too as I waited for a reply, tilting my head lightly.

He finally lifted his head up lightly, before looking towards me. Damn, his eyes are so _gorgeous_  and powerful. They're indescribable.

"Yeah. I'm fine, I'm just thinking about a few things. Sorry if I spaced out." He muttered quietly. 

_Why is he apologising? And more importantly, what was he thinking about?_

I blinked, laughing briefly before putting my hands behind my head before tilting my head towards him, a small smirk on my lips as I shrugged nonchalantly, humming softly. 

"No need to apologise! I do it all the time, damn I was just doing it then."

 Just before turning my head away, for the briefest of seconds, I could see the tiniest, genuine smile I've seen on his face for a while. 

_And gave me an indescribable feeling inside of me. My heart fluttered and I feel like I was practically being swept of my feet. My heart began beating faster and faster in the chest, and I have to fight back the feeling to grin the widest grin I have in my entire life._

_Damn, so this is what being in love feels like?_

_.. I could get used to this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caann you feeellll, thhee lovee, toniighhtt?


	11. And So We Arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asano and Karma finally get to the house, and begin their studying, trying pathetically to not stare at each other, like the useless dorks that they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guesswhosback  
> backagain  
> Hello! It's been almost a month- again! I'm so sorry for not uploading. Honestly, I'm the worst. I just can't the time sometimes. I know I've said repeatedly that I would try and update more, and eventually I will get round to uploading more. I've tried to make this chapter a bit longer, yay!
> 
> AND WOAH, 2800+ HITS? I'M SO LOST FOR WORDS!  
> Thank you so much, I never even dreamt that I would get so many! This is so amazing. Thank each and every one of you for even taking the time to read this.  
> Thank you. <3 You're all fantastic. I just thought that this fanfiction would get not even a hundred, and it would just be a thing that I did on occasion, but seeing it get so many kudos and comments really drives me on to write more fanfictions about these two, and update more often. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you again. <3

 "Well, aren't you coming in?"

He tilted his head and smiled mischievously at me, standing in front of his house with his door on the handle with confidence consuming his every-being.

I nodded, before glancing towards the house and taking in it's features, noting that yes, he wasn't rich, but he wasn't exactly poor either. It was nothing like my house- super expensive, grand, gigantic and not quite homey at all. It was smaller, an average house amongst others. A rather plain colour like all the others, nothing to flashy. I glanced down the road once, and looked at the similarities between them. Most, if not all, had cars parked on the drive or in a garage. I looked back towards his pavement. 

_No car._

Of course, I wasn't expecting him to particularly have one- but that means that means a few things.

One, his parent's aren't home.

Two, his parent's are home, but don't have a car.

Or three, his parent's are.. 

I shook my head and dismissed the idea of Akabane's- I mean- Karma's parent's being deceased.

 _How stupid of me to think that. I'm not that dark minded, I swear._ I cursed to himself and straightened my posture, before viewing Karma once again, trying not to stare at his body and look that deeply into his eyes that I feel mesmerised by their beauty.

I nodded towards him, clearing my throat.

"Uh, of course." 

He stepped into his house, yawning quietly and looking around, dumping his bag onto one of the floor near the side, stretching as he stuck one arm up into the air and bended the other behind it. He turned around and faced me, tilting his head.

Oh- yeah.

I followed suit, and cautiously stepped into the his house. I looked up to him, blinking.

"So uh.. Should I take my shoes off?" 

He paused for a second or two- staring at me. I gulped quietly- _did I say something wrong or?_

"Nah, nah, you're fine!" He laughed out loud. Somewhat humoured by the fact I asked to take my damn shoes off-  _politely,_ mind you. "Hold on a second, I'll go get the revision books and all that. Be back in a jiff!" He smirked, before jumping towards the stairs and leaping up them quickly.

I took the opportunity to look around the inside. Looks pretty much like the usual house, but there was a large feeling of homeliness to it, unlike mine, which was usually rather cold and unfriendly because of the loss of communication between people inside it.

I stopped my track of thought, hearing thumbing coming up the stairs, followed by a few crashes and thuds.

There was a tiny, brief silence before a bold, red head perked his head down the stairs and stared at me. His hair slightly messy as he smirked that haunting smirk, which seemed to strangely make me feel intoxicated as my cheeks or my whole face would turn into a flushed, light scarlet colour.

"Uh, could you help me a second? These books are pretty heavy. I usually study up in my room, because I'm familiar with it. But I think that it'd be better for us to have a bit more room when studying, you know?" He grinned. 

My heart was suddenly filled with joy and glee, when I realised that he was thinking about what  _I_ would find better and find less uncomfortable. I tried not to squeal and freak out, and managed to just simply smile. "Of course."

I silently crept up the stairs as the pretty red-head lead me to the books. I took the moment to quickly glance around the room, before my eyes settled onto the books as he nodded at me and smiled rather..

Dare I say it,  _sweetly?_

It may just be my dumb  _lovestruck_ \- as much as I try to deny it- self imagining things, but for once in his entire lifetime, I believe that Karma actually smiled with a tiny tiny of actual  _kindness_ instead of  _deviousness,_ and whatever it was, it made my heart skip a beat more than usual when he's around me. 

Or maybe that was just me.

Either way, I blushed red and faced away from his quickly, ducking my head down whilst staring at the floor, walking quietly back down the stairs with Karma following behind me, trying not to turn around and stare into his fascinating amber eyes.

I paused before glancing around quickly, blinking. "Uh.."

"Oh, yeah, the front rooms in here." He briskly popped down the hall and into a room, plonking some of the books onto the table, looking at me to do the same. I placed them down gently, feeling a tiniest, iddy little bit awkward. 

He seemed to pick this up strangely enough, and motioned for me to sit next to him. I bit my lower lip for a second, trying to not stare at him for too long.

"So, wanna talk about the whole assassination thing that we've been going so far, or wanna get the studying out the way? It may take quite a while tough- tests are practically a day away, y'know? Have you been studying before this a bit, as well?"

I nodded quickly. "Yes- a lot." 

He hummed quietly in approval, _making me almost shiver,_ before picking up a book and handing one to me, grinning, his sharp canine teeth flashing for a second. I blushed scarlet once again, for what seemed like the hundredth time in the day.

"Well then, let's begin, shall we?"

 

* * *

 

 As I flickered to the pages, trying to glue my eyes to them and pick up information instead of them slowly gliding over to Asano.

I tried not to gulp as the glances and looks became more frequent after a while. I took a glimpse at his face, taking in the features like I usually do. The way his tongue after a while begins to run across the top of his upper lip in his mouth. The way his gorgeous violet eyes shone and gleamed as he concentrated on the book without blinking for half a second. The way he occasionally shuffled on the spot he was in the get a slightly more comfortable position, and not to be stuck in the same one for so long. 

These were just a few of theme, and each little thing he did made my skin tingle and mind go mental. Eventually, I tried to calm down and ignore his addicting scent of whatever body wash he uses. Whatever it was, it smelt good on him- not saying he didn't smell good in the first place because  _holy fuck_ he did. I also tried to stop staring down his body once or twice..

We were so close, I hardly ended up taking anything in until my stupid teenage hormones began to calm the fuck down and not get too over the place. He's just sitting near me damn it.

After a while, we began speaking to each other about a few things on the page we were on and things that didn't make that much sense at the moment, formulas and etc.

And after this, I still have to talk to him about assassination.

.. And he'll still be next to me, eyes shining with concentration and understanding, so filled with beauty and alluring things, so damn angelic and appealing it's almost unreal to stop staring at them.

_I can't wait._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dorks <3


	12. Leaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma and Gakushuu discuss the assassination attempts. And something goes wrong..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I promised earlier, and bigger updates, so here you go! 
> 
> Oh god, 3 thousand hits.. I'm so happy.. ;;  
> Anyway, I know this might be a sorta boring chapter! I apologise for that, so I tried to make this chapter longer than usual. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this Chapter anyway!

"So basically, those are a few that we've all tried to far." He grinned deviously towards me.

I tilted my head in curiosity, staring into those blazing amber eyes as he rambled on, explaining in detail about everything they've done. Once he'd finished, I couldn't help but ask..

"Have you attempted anything yet, y'know, like a solo thing?" I rested my head on my hand as he faced each other on the couch, legs crossed I sat up, still trying to not let my posture sink.

Something flashed before his eyes which was almost like an ' _oh no'_ sort of look. He coughed quickly and then scratched behind his head, soon becoming quite hasty to answer my question. Finally, he sighed to himself lightly and chuckled quietly to himself.

_Hot._

" _Well,_ their was a few things I tried when I came into the class. In which I guess that one or two actually succeeded. And the rest were a little.. unsuccessful to put it lightly." He shrugged.

I leaned forward, raising an eyebrow, blinking. "And what were those attempts?"

He stared at me, for some reason, his eyes rather shined more intensely than before, and he began sweating slightly as he gulped. He bit his lower lip and shifted lightly on the spot.

_Wow, he must really be hesitant to answer._

_"U-uhh.."_ He muttered, clearing his voice. "Well uh, one of the most successful ones was when I first came down the steps to meet Korosensei, a-and uh I had little pieces of those green knives on my palm and fingers, and when he shook my hand it destroyed the hand on his tentacle. T-that seemed like a good tactic, and because he didn't expect it, it worked.."

"So, what did he do?" I leaned closer in curiosity, blinking.

"H-he uh.. He got angry, and began punching the walls. When I say punching, I mean like, squishing his tentacle against it because he can't really punch."

"What else did you do?"

"The next time after that, in class, I told him I was done with the test and told him that I would eat my gelato-"

_Immediately I knew that it wasn't his gelato. He obviously stole it._

"But it wasn't mine, I stole it."  _How did I know._ I tried not to blush like a kid as he snickered to himself cheekily. "But you probably figured that much by now, anyway, I lured him towards me and he stood on the little anti-Korosensei BB pieces on the floor. I tried to shoot him, but obviously he dodged it."

He sighed to himself quietly, grumbling something under his breath as he placed his arms behind his red, silky looking hair.

"But then it get's worse from there." There was a slight pause, as I leaned forward slightly closer again. ".. For me."

And that made me feel many different emotions. One, more interested in what happened. And, two, a rather unexplained, weird emotion for me. Not even sure if it was an emotion or not. But I just felt like I wanted to shove him onto my lap, and pet his silky hair and tell him that I'd be alright.

_Weird._ I shivered once. 

"Go on."

"Well, after that, I went through all the trouble of buying a squid. Yes, it was already dead. Then, I slammed the plastic knife into it. Brought it into class, put it on his desk and waited.. So he came into class, saw it an' I asked him to bring it over to me. He did, however I had another knife behind my back and I wanted to try and hit him as soon as he came close to me.."

_A brief silence._

I locked eyes with him, motionless as he bit his lower lip again, looking away.

"I-it didn't go as planned. His tentacles and stuff became drills, and for some reason he made me some kind of pasta as breakfast? I can't really remember, but it was really weird." He snickered quietly to himself. "And there was some kind of rocket I believe? Looking back on it now, it sounds weird to say it out loud. But believe me, that really did happen."

_It took me a second or two to soak up the things he just said to me._

_Drills, pasta? Rocket? What? I'm sort of feeling lucky I joined so late into this classroom._ My mind told me.

".. I.." I sighed for a second. "Alright. What next happened? He dolled you up into a pretty little dress?" I tilted my head. 

"Well, sort of. The next time I tried, I shot a BB at him. Of course, it was two slow and he said he had the time to.. y'know. Do some pretty little nail art on me. I don't know how though, I didn't even see him get close to me."

"He what?" 

It was honestly incredible how this was all going on, and I was just doing the boring, same thing everyday up in the Main Campus- studying, tutoring, working, Student Council Club.. And he was trying to assassinate his Teacher?

_I honestly don't know what to say. Eventually, I found words to come out of my mouth._

"That sounds..  _weird,_ but also something that he would do, gathering from what I know of him so far.." 

"I know right? Then there was food tech.." He huffed and scratched his head. "Wait, why am I telling you this again?"

"Because I need to know what assassination attempts you've done so far, and how you've done it, and what happened when you did it.. So I know what I should do, what I can do and how I can perfect what you did, if I want to attempt anything." I spoke clearly, trying to avoid his face. Noticing how long we've been maintaining eye-contact.

_This made my cheeks turn rather pink-ish, as I thought of all the times during class when I've wanted to look at him, and he almost caught me staring at him. How embarrassing._

And now, we're staring into each other eye's for more than a couple of seconds. 

I pushed down the urge to scream into the couch, and listened once more. 

"A-ah, yes. What happened after that?" 

".. Well, Fuwa said something about her soup being tangy or something? Along those lines. I came over and said to start again.. Then I slammed my hand down, and the pot of soup went over Korosensei- well, tried to go over him." He paused again. 

I leaned forward slightly, trying to listen closer to him, wanting to hear the bad end of it all. 

".. Then I tried to hit him with the knife anndd.. he managed to put a little thrilly apron on me."

_Karma in an apron?_

I didn't know whever to snicker, or just stare and imagine his pretty figure in something rather cute like that.

".. Apron? Like, cooking apron?" I stared, trying to know if I heard that right.

"Yup, an apron. Like, an actual apron."

..

I smirked lightly. "You know, maybe an apron would suit you." 

He blushed lightly, nibbling his lower lip softly. "S-shut it! Oi oi, I think you're not even gonna attempt anything with this, are you? You just wanna hear what happened to me, eh?"

I tried to ignore the fact that I blushed a bit too. Oh, god, he looked so adorable like that.. I would of never imagined him blushing, he's normally such a laid-back, mischievous person, and for somebody like to me to make him blush, make me undeniably turn a rosy pink colour as well. Everything about him is so perfect and rather, dare I say it, cute sometimes? 

_I wonder if somebody make him blush enough, that his face would be as red as his hair?_

I gulped quickly, now noticing how close I was too him from leaning forward so many times earlier, oh god, I was almost fucking  _on top of him._  

My face immediately became a cherry, my eyes felt like they were popping out of my head and my heart all of a sudden was racing at a thousand times per hour, I could literally feel my pulse beating so hard my wrist and neck starting to hurt. I could almost _hear_ my blood pumping around my body at impossible speeds.

_I was sure by now even my ears were red._

I leapt up off him, managing to somehow stand on my feet without falling onto the floor.

Oh god, I was almost on top of him.. I shook my head, gripping at the end of my nose as I screamed internally. 

_I'm so stupid._

I turned around to him, bowing lightly and so rapidly I doubt if he could even see me do it. I apologised, trying to leave as quickly as humanly possible. 

"S-sorry about that, u-uh" I couldn't form words I was stuttering that much. "Uh, t-thank you for this, I-I suppose. It was r-really nice of you to uh, d-do this for me I guess.. U-uh, what am I saying, yeah."

He gawked at me, staring, with face an intense scarlet colour.

_I was right, it was possible for his face to nearly go as red as his hair._

"U-uh, yeah.. Bye." I turned on my head and walked out his house at breakneck speed, not caring to look at his reaction one again. Oh, god, I'm so embarrassed. _How am I supposed to ever look at him in the eye again?_

 

As I got home, nearly running I was going that fast, for the rest of the day, my mind was overwhelmingly clouded by thoughts of Karma as I studied once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way!  
> If Karma spluttering and stuttering in the beggining and through the course of the middle of the story confuses you, it's because Shuu is a bit too close to him, making him feel a bit nervous and all- and because Shuu's staring directly into his eyes for more than like, 2 seconds, he starts to blush or either just try and look away like a dork.
> 
> P.S I apologise for this Chapter, it was sort of rushed, sorry again.


	13. Hesitance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gakushuu regrets going to Karma's house, and decides to do something about his problem for the meanwhile. Whilst Karma is completely set on talking to Gakushuu about the incident the night before..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am back again!
> 
> I apologise, this took a bit longer than I expected it to take, I hope this Chapter isn't boring or too short though, I sort of feel like it is?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this Chapter! It was a lil' bit hard to finish this once. '
> 
> P.S I think Gakushuu is a little bit OOC in this Chapter, as well now that I look over it at the end..

The cold water splashed my face as I sighed quietly and dabbed it away softly with a towel, stretching before looking at myself in the mirror, frowning lightly. Something seemed off today.. 

_Ah, that's right. Exams- and not just that- Finals Exams. I am well prepared at usual, but something seems off.. It's not that I studied to little, or that being put in E-Class has changed me that much in my sights and thoughts on exams- they still are exams after all as everybody does take them._

_It's just something has seemed to be on my mind._

Oh that's it.. Yes. I was at Akab- Karma's house, studying with him, talking with him, it was all going well and dandy and fine. Until, I got a little too curious and a little  _too_ close.

And I fucked it all up.  _Brilliant._

This is basically the first strong, love-like feelings that I'd ever felt for somebody, and I go ahead and do that like an idiot? I know how to deal with exams, I know how to deal with my father- _most of the time_ \- but feelings and emotions for somebody who I have a very strong  interest in? 

Much to my dismay, that is my breaking point, and I have no clue how to act, what to say and in general I have no idea while I'm feeling that way over somebody who's such a handsome, mischievous satan-spawn.. 

_I can't be thinking about him now, no- exams are today, and I have enough knowledge crammed into my head as possible, after endless nights of shoving my face into a book and scanning over lines and lines and lines or information._

_Yes, I'm prepared._

On the other hand, however- I should stay away from him for today- or at least try to, that is. I don't want to be thinking about him during exams, that could be bad-.. And I don't want to face him after what happened the night before either. 

_Fuck, that was really embarrassing. He's probably never going to want to speak to me again._

_.. Whatever, right? That could possibly enable me to have some more time to do other things. Like maybe study some more?.._

I wanted to bash my forehead against the mirror as hard as possible, just to knock myself out and stop thinking about everything- exams, that stupid hot delinquent red-head, and what I'm going to face after the exams.

Not that I think I'll do bad- I always do impeccably well, hardly missing out three or four points, and still at the very peak of the school scores.

_Even if any obstacle is in the way._

_That is one of the lessons he taught me._

 I sighed loudly and dragged it out exaggeratedly before staring into my reflection once again it the wide mirror, thinking to myself and pondering..

_I wonder what Karma is doing right now.._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 I screamed into my hands, a strong blush covering my cheeks and the tips of my ears turned a light pink as I began nibbling on my lower lip, thinking of the night's previous events. 

He was so close to me, I could smell his shampoo and what soap he uses, I wanted to press my nose against his neck and inhale it, I wanted to touch him to badly it was intoxicating me. He was so close to me, I couldn't even comprehend what was happening, and before I knew it, his cute was was just inches away from mine- and suddenly, I wasn't staring into those luxurious amethyst eyes anymore, he ran off. 

I began squealing, forgetting about what if I would say if I saw him today at all- I really wanted to. I didn't even manage to finish! I wonder what his reaction would be if I told him I nearly died trying to assassinate Koro-sensei..

That wasn't what I needed to worry about now, of course exams were today. Damn, that really just ruined my mood. I need to focus now, don't I?..

Damn it, his skin looked so soft and his hair looked so silky, I just wanted to run my hands into his hair and tangle my fingers it and play with it and..  _My body shivered once as I groaned into my hands, growling to myself._

Calm down Karma, maybe you should apologise to him for not saying anything- wait, why would I apologise? Shouldn't he apologise, damn it no, he might be afraid to? Damn, I could only dream. I feel like my life is slowly turning into a manga.

_And surprisingly, I don't really mind. It's kinda nice._

However, something seems to be on my mind except from exams.. 

.. _Hm, what could it be? .._ Uh, assassination maybe? No.. Uhm..

 _Oh, meeting up with Gakushuu ever morning to go to E-Class every morning?-_ Wait, when did I start calling him  _'Gakushuu'- we can't really be that close already. I've only talked to him a few times, right..?_ Wait, am I talking to him a bit too much- can he already see that I like him...? _Should I ever tell him..?_  .. Whatever! I don't need to be thinking about that right now!

.. Fuck, what time is it! I growled at myself for being to stupid and getting so unfocused, besides, I need to talk to him after last night, honestly. I still don't know if he's going to talk to me or not.. Damn, that's a sad thought.

With that in mind, I almost threw my clothes as I ran my hand through my hair, dashing back into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. For gods sake, how can I get so fucking of put about the thought of him?!..

_Am I really that damn in-love with him?_

_.. I mean, who wouldn't be, he's smart he's beautiful he's got an amazing personality when he isn't acting so pristine.. I could be here forever just screaming about him in my mind.. I really need somebody to go to for this, just to talk about him endlessly._

_Nagisa, maybe?_

He's a good listener, and he's been my friend for quite a while now anyway! He'll understand.. I just don't want to tell him and he tells somebody else.. No, he's not that kind of person. I know him well after all, I might tell him soon then.. 

Wait, I'm supposed to be at his house by now, aren't I! 

I sprinted out of my house and quickly locked the door, before whipping my head around instantly towards the direction of his house before darting away and standing near the lamppost where I usually stood and waited patiently.

_Nothing, no door knob turning, no nothing from the house._

Until the door opened slowly and somebody peeked outside rather hesitantly.

 _And I could see a head of bright coloured hair and pure amethyst eyes poke it's head around the corner of the door._  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > Insert Red Guy voice
> 
> I wonder what will happen.  
> (damnlovestruckkids)~


	14. Embarrassing Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gakushuu has to meet Karma, despite his panicking- and he doesn't know what to do when he meets him..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Damn, it's been so long since I've actually updated, I know I should've updated a long time ago, and I'm sorry about that! It was supposed to come out quite a while ago, but I couldn't get round to it because I will be going back very soon to y'know, hell, and I've been doin' a lot of things in real life, so sorry again~
> 
> I know, I know, this is another boring chapter. I was struggling to do the middle of this one, sorry~   
> Hopefully I will start getting these will start beginning to get more interesting, because I feel like every chapter is gettin' more and more boring, and if they are, I'll try my best to make them more interesting and use time-spans a lot more effectively. <3 I also tried to make this chapter a little longer.
> 
> Thank you for being so patient and leaving kudos and comments~ Honestly, you guys are the best!

My breathing quickened and I ducked away out of view quickly, sweating as I nibbled on my lower lip, thinking of all the worser things which people could be going through right now- but,  _no,_

_this seemed like the very worst thing which could be happening in the world right now._

I was sweating bullets and my throat suddenly seemed to become rather dry, I wanted to  _avoid this,_ but here he is across the street, leaning against a lamp-post, expecting me to walk over like  _nothing_ happened between us last night, I was never at his house, never chatted with him for what felt like years-  _which in reality was a few hours-_ and then suddenly got a bit _too close._

No, none of that happened apparently. I have never heard of that situation before, and nor have I  _been_ in that situation at all.

_.._

_Fuck._

_Well, god damn.._

I was going to have to face him eventually, weren't I? I just didn't think it would be so soon- and on such an important day, early in the morning and when I wasn't particularly ready to look him in the eyes again just yet.

_I was no where near ready._

Breathing in slowly, then breathing out slowly as I lent against the door and stared down at my feet dumbly, deciding what to do silently to myself.

I'm honestly pathetic, aren't I?

I'm going to have to go out and face him eventually, so I might  _as well_ make it quick and it get it over with anyway. So we can at least move on from it, forget it, and pretend that it  _never happened,_ and continue with that friendship of ours. 

_Mm, friendship? I'm not quite fond of that word, even though how much I want to be his friend, it still feels weird calling somebody my true friend._

_I'm going to have to think about that later._

 I remember when the word, 'friend', seemed absurd to me, like I'd never heard of it before in my life- well besides one friend at least.. However, I was still told by my friends, through his countless lessons, that friends are irrelevant- that they should be used as stepping stones to my goal- and should not be taken to heart, or taken seriously in any way, because they aren't  _truly_ friends, and you should never get  _too_ close to your accomplices. 

Yes, I know that lesson all too well, and it has been drilled into my brain  _countless_ times by him.

However, _when it comes to him, I feel different. Like I have a true friend- somebody who isn't just there for a while to help me achieve what I want to achieve, then leave once I've accomplished it._

_No, I feel so different towards him, like I've never felt about anybody before who is a friend._

_Well, that's partly because I really, really like him._

.. What is wrong with me.

He's going to drive me _insane_ one day.

With that thought in mind, and a sudden burst of confidence, I swung open the door and strode outside to meet the eyes of the devil-himself, grinning at me cheekily, which I could see from the other side of the road without even managing to cross get.

I took in another quick breath of air, preparing myself to say something, before he beat me too it.

"Took you long enough to get outside- honestly.." He smirked too mischievously for my liking. 

He's.. not speaking about happened the other night?

_Now I don't know if that is a good thing or not._

It suddenly became very awkward, like the first time we saw each other walking to school and decided to walk with each other- _which somehow turned into something which happened routinely for us, not that I'm complaining or anything._

I nibbled on my lower lip dumbly, glancing away from him.

I opened my mouth to speak.

"If you're gonna say anythin' about the other night, it's no problem." He kicked the floor for a second, humming before glancing back up to me. "I know it was an accident, you don't have to apologise about it." He snickered to himself quietly.

I blinked owlishly. "What's funny?" 

"It's nothing, it's just," he shrugged. "I'd never would've thought that I would've seen the  _great_ _Asano Gakushuu_ ever apologise for something,  _especially_ something as ridiculous and as petty as _that._ "

_I nearly shivered at the way he said my name, and how freely it rolled off his tongue._

_.. Motherfucker._

I frowned quickly. "What, did you expect me  _not to apologise?_ It was my fault anyway, so I should be."

The idiot let out a still hum. "Honestly, I'm more annoyed about the fact that I didn't get to finish my story- I mean, there was so much  _more_ we could've talked about-- and I still had quiet a lot to say, mind you. I could've said it in  _much_ more detail so you got a perfect imagine, but whatever.."

"There was  _more?"_ I asked questionably in disbelief- what else could've that  _nutjob_ done-  _good lord. "You know what,_ I don't even wanna hear it. I could already imagine what you would've done  _next."_

"Mm,  _could you?"_ He leaned forward, snickering. "Do you really know me _that well_  to know what I would've done next?"

"Probably not. You stupid redhead," I flicked his forehead lightly with my finger. "You're an idiot,  _so that means,_ you would've done something only an  _idiot would do._ Something off the  _beaten path,_ I suppose you could say. Or you would've gone on forever with stupid little attacks and  _lost, humiliating_ yourself  _more and more_ every time you failed. Like what you did in the beginning."

"Oh and what would of  _you done_ , hm, _almighty ex-ruler_ of A-Class?"

I didn't realise that I was gritting my teeth up until now and glaring him down- trying to ignore how bright and  _attractive_ his eyes were, somewhat  _shimmering_ from the suns ray's beating down on his face.

I paused for a second, beginning to find anything to say to shut the pretty redhead up with a quick remark which he couldn't respond too- or something which would shut him up _, full stop._ But that's practically impossible, since he somehow always finds something to nab about or have a snide remark about.

I tried to go back and recall what the conversation started on.

But I couldn't anymore.

He was so close- is was so  _haunting_ not to be able to lean forward some more to get a better look at that fetching face of his, it was even worse to keep your eyes anywhere  _but his lips._

He blinked owlishly, leaning back a little, thankfully giving me more space so I didn't  _have a heart attack and die._

My throat felt so parched, like I desperately needed some water. My body felt like it was  _withering_ away from underneath me. My heart was beating  _so strongly_ and rapidly, it began to burn my chest subtly.

I _shivered._

"You alright?" He grinned somewhat devilishly towards me, making me even wonder why I _like_ him-- however, blinking all the while like he  _actually cared_ about why I didn't say anything.

Oh I could only dream. 

What is _the matter_  with me.

Straightening my posture, and  _realising I was staring,_ I cleared my throat quietly and nodded lightly.

"Ah, yes-- I was just thinking about the exams for a second there, and got lost in my thoughts for a minute." It was a pathetic excuse, but I felt the intense need to properly explain myself.. And that something I would never like to say to anybody,  _ever,_ that  _I_ got lost in my own thoughts and  _was staring_ at somebody, by the way.

"Well, shall we get going?" _I'm lucky I didn't stutter. "_ And just do these exams and get them over with.."

He hummed quietly for a second, leaning backwards a little more to go back into a standing position before shoving his hands lazily into his pockets and stupidly _'beaming'_ at me.

"Wow, I've never heard  _anybody_ before who actually want's _to do tests."_

_"Shut up."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gakushuu is a lovestruck dork pass it on.~  
> S'not like Karma is any different though!

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this sucks so much I actually cannot like I just came up with this idea at the top of my head I don't know the accurate tags I don't know if this is the end I don't know how I will ever end it I know know if I had ended it.
> 
> Please help me oh my god please rate this say it's horrible and it's bad I just need a rating on this aaahhh..
> 
> Tune in next time?


End file.
